The Hero's Reward
by Dragon1990
Summary: Naruto has saved the world and become the Greatest Hero the world has ever known. Read how some of the Hottest and Sexiest Kunoichi wanna find Naruto and offer him a very special "Thank You" for saving everyone. Rated M for Strong Adult Content and Very Hot Lemons. Mature Readers Only Please!
1. Naruto X Tsunade X Mei

[Land Of Iron]

Today was a day of celebration. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had come to an end. The plot that was constructed by Obito, Madara and Kaguya had been foiled and thanks to the power of the Rinnegan used by Obito in his final moments, all those who had died during the war were brought back without any memories of the terrible battle or of how they died. It was as if none of it had ever happened at all and it's all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone saw him fighting and they thought it was unlike anything they've ever seen before. No matter what he was pit up against, no matter how bad things looked, no matter how high the odds were stacked against him, he fought on and never backed down. He didn't rest until he was sure he won.

And now, he was a Hero. Naruto was now one of the most famous men in all the world. Because of him, the Shinobi world was saved from destruction and everyone was able to live without the fear of being trapped in an eternal Tsukuyomi but live their lives they wanted to and in peace. And now, Naruto was gonna be addressed by the the five great Kages and be given a title that would last the ages. He stood now before a pair of massive wooden doors that swung open once it was time and looked inside to see a huge room filled with people from all over the Shinobi world, here to witness this historic event. He made his way down the clear pathway made for him and up to the Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage and the Kazekage.

Tsunade in her ceremonial robes stepped forward then with pride in her eyes as she took a moment to look over the strong young man standing before her. Memories flashed through her mind of when she first met him and how he was nothing more than just a loud mouthed and overconfident little brat who only knew how to talk big. So quickly had he'd grown into such a strong, smart and also very handsome young man who not only proved her wrong and was certainly more than worthy now of the title of Hokage, but has gone beyond that and had saved the whole world from ruin. Naruto was clad in a black coat decorated with red and orange flames with a yellow trim which went great with his white shirt, black pants and sandals.

After a moment when things were quiet, she spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're here today for this historic moment to be rewarded for your role in not only defeating the Akatsuki and ending the war, but saving everyone here today." she began. "Because of you, those who we were prepared to mourn as lost have been restored to us once again." she told him as Naruto thought about his friend Neji who was in the crowd now and among one of many people restored to life after the war. Naruto then bowed his head as she placed a gold metal around his neck. "Naruto Uzumaki, as Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, I hereby declare and appoint you Guardian and High Defender of the Shinobi World and Champion of the Five Great Villages." she declared proudly.

Naruto turned so everyone in the crowd would recognize him and once he turned, the whole place roared with a loud cheer that echoed throughout the whole room. When Naruto walked down the steps again to start shaking hands or hugging his friends as well as be swarmed by legions of love struck fan girls, many village elders started talking behind the backs of their village leaders.

"Are either of you familiar with Naruto's politics?" asked one Kumo elder to Homura.

"I'm afraid not." he replied. "Naruto was never really someone who got involved or even cared for politics." he explained to him.

"Then you should be careful as to who you let him speak to." said this time a Kiri elder. "The weight he carries with the common people could unbalance anything. Nobles and Clan Lords will start kissing his ass really soon and if we want to keep the peace, we'd better do the same." she told him.

While the party went on and the bureaucrats kept on bickering, Tsunade and Mei watched Naruto from a distance and both of them had the same plan in mind.

[Days Later]

Naruto would return to Konoha and much to his surprise, he no longer had to live in his old shitty apartment. Instead, he was given a new mansion in Konoha's upper district where most of the nobility lived. It was a very nice house too with many rooms, beautiful floors and walls and a massive backyard which was fenced off so he could train privately whenever he wanted to. So what was a young man his age supposed to do in such a nice house all by himself? Well, he cooked himself a huge dinner of instant ramen and ate his own body weight in the delicious noodle soup. Once that was done, he thought he'd go out back and take a nice hot soothing bath in his new onsen. He quickly got undressed and stepped into the pleasantly hot water.

Naruto was so into the warmth of the water and felt so relaxed that he didn't even hear someone else sneak in and enter the onsen with him. "This really is the best." he said out loud.

"Yeah, you got that right." said a familiar feminine voice.

"I could lay here all day." he replied.

"That does sound relaxing." said the female voice with him.

"It really i..." Naruto then realized that he was no longer alone in the tub and looked up to see who was with him only for his eyes to nearly shoot out of his head at the sight of who was with him. "B-B-B-B-B-BAA-SAN?!" he shouted when he saw Tsunade casually sitting in the onsen. "What are you doing here?!" he freaked.

She raised an eye brow when she heard him ask that. "Taking a bath and relaxing. Can't you tell?" she asked him.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" he screamed as he turned bright red from seeing her fully exposed tits.

"Because you don't bath with your cloths on Naruto." she answered as if it was obvious.

"Okay, but why are you here in my bath with me?" he asked, trying to calm himself down a bit.

"Oh? I was just hoping to chat and spend some time with you." she told him. "I also thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little mixed bathing." she added.

"Mixed bathing?" he asked.

"You're not against that are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um...I guess not." he replied as he watched her get up and turn her back to him.

"Then would you do me a favor and wash my back for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Uhhhh." he replied.

"You're not disobeying a request from the Hokage are you?" she asked calmly but firmly.

'There she goes again, twisting my arm.' he thought. "No not at all." he answered before he sat behind her to begin washing her back and shoulders.

Tsunade let out a sigh as Naruto worked his hands over her shoulders and massaged her back as well. While he worked, Naruto tried his best not to blush or get excited but it was actually really really hard for him. Tsunade had really smooth and soft skin and her figure was amazing. Her slender and curvy shape definitely left much to the imagination and it got harder for him to keep himself under control and not get an erection while he did her back. The last thing he wanted was for her to suddenly turn around and see him with a hard on. She would no doubt break every bone in his body for being such a huge pervert. As he massaged her shoulders and back, Naruto was completely unaware of another unexpected guest walking out his back door.

The Mizukage, Mei Terumi had arrived just in time to see Naruto washing Tsunade's back and smiled as she looked the young man over and admired his well built body. Years of training have made Naruto's muscles become quite large and beefy and she thought he had a very nice ass to go with it. Mei let her towel fall off her naked body and then stepped into the hot water without Naruto even noticing she was there. Naruto didn't notice her until he felt a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders too. He looked behind and his eyes nearly pooped out of his head. He saw her fully exposed large breasts and hourglass figure right down to her curvy hips, her long legs and even a small patch of brown hair above her vagina. She giggled at his reaction.

"Why hello Naruto-Kun." she purred. "How are you doing this fine evening?" she asked him.

"M-M-Mizukage-Sama?! What are you doing here?! And how did you get in without me knowing?!" he freaked.

She giggled again. "I'm a Ninja too you know Naruto-Kun." she answered. "And you haven't answered my question yet. How are you this fine evening?" she asked again.

"I-I'm fine Mizukage-Sama. Thank you." he answered.

"Glad to hear it and please, there are no need for formalities anymore. Call me Mei." she told him.

"Um...Okay." he responded.

That's when Tsunade got back up and turned around to face the pair. "I'm glad you got here Mei, I was wondering when you were going to arrive." she told her.

"I had to prepare for tonight." she replied. "I want tonight to be very special and that means being ready for anything and everything." she told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked them. "Why are we all in my bath and what's going on?" he asked them both.

Tsunade didn't answer but looked down as did Mei and both blushed at what they saw in between Naruto's legs. Naruto looked down and freaked out at the fact he was now fully aroused by the fact he was completely naked and in the bath with two gorgeous women who were just as naked as he was. He blushed and brought his hands down to try and cover but Tsunade just wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him against her massive breasts, squishing them up against his back.

"It's alright Naruto." she spoke softly. "That's just the thing we were hoping for." she told him.

"What do you me-" he was about to ask when he was interrupted by her kissing his shoulder from behind. "W-W-What are you?" he began asking.

That's when Mei came in and wrapped her arms around him as well, squeezing her large tits up against his bare chest. He blushed even redder as he felt her hardening nipples against his skin. "Tsunade and I were both hoping for a very very special evening with you tonight Naruto-Kun." she purred.

"What kind of evening?" he asked her.

"I'll give you a hint." she replied before closing in and pressing her lips against his.

Naruto was shocked by the lip on lip contact he was experiencing with the beautiful and very powerful Fifth Mizukage from Kirigakure. After a couple of moments, Naruto was lost in the kiss and started kissing her back. As it deepened, Naruto felt her tongue pressing through his lips and against his teeth, waiting for permission to enter his mouth. Naruto complied and opened to let her enter his mouth and the both of them began a heated battle for control. Mei smirked when she forced his tongue back and won to which she was rewarded by having him submissively suck on her tongue. Both of them moaned into the kiss and enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths before finally breaking apart for some air and to catch their breath.

That's when Tsunade took hold on Naruto's face and gently turned him towards her lovely smiling face. "This is our way of saying thank you so much for everything you've done and for saving so many innocent people." she told him.

Naruto then watched as she leaned in to kiss him as well and once again, Naruto was locked in an epic make out session with another beautiful woman. Both of them swiveled and swirled their tongues around in and out of each other's mouths and both were moaning from the hot and steamy kiss shared between them. Finally, both of them broke again and all three decided to take this to a place where they could be more comfortable.

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Both Tsunade and Mei ran into Naruto's room, giggling like a couple of school girls for acting so bad. Here they were, the leaders of their villages who were supposed to set an example for the men and women they ruled over and instead, they were gonna act like a pair of sluts and have a threesome with a boy who only just turned seventeen. They both laid out on Naruto's new massive king sized bed and watched as he entered the room. Both of them smiled at him and he at them, taking a moment to admire one another's looks. Naruto was captivated by their amazing hourglass figures, their large and round soft breasts, their curvy hips, their now moist vaginas and even their lovely heart shaped asses whenever he saw them.

Tsunade and Mei were impressed with Naruto's body as well. His rock hard pecks and abs, his large and impressive biceps, well toned skin and what really made them excited was his huge now fully erected cock. Naruto had to be somewhere between eight, probably nine whole inches and they couldn't wait to have it all to themselves. Naruto walked forward and climbed up onto the bed and the both of them crawled forward to meet him. Both Tsunade and Mei placed hands on his shoulders and he brought his hands up to bring them closer to him. Naruto then locked lips with Tsunade again while Mei started kissing his shoulder. Once they got started, Tsunade then switched Naruto around and made him lay on his back while they kept kissing.

While they made out, Mei started kissing a trail down his body. First, she started with his shoulder and down to his chest. Naruto moaned into Tsunade's mouth when he felt Mei licking and sucking on his nipple. Then she started kissing a trail further south down his body. Naruto kept making out with Tsunade then gasped pleasantly into her mouth again when he felt Mei taking hold of his penis before she started pumping and massaging it in her hand. She then smiled as she saw how he reacted to her touch before she gave him a quick lick. Then she gave him an even longer lick, starting from the bottom of his shaft and all the way up to the top of the head where she swiveled her tongue around it. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head from how good it felt.

Mei decided to take it a step further and then engulfed his cock completely in her mouth. She kept one hand on his shaft and would keep pumping it in her hand while she brought her head up and down on his cock, sucking hard and moaning from the rich flavor of his manhood in her mouth. Naruto finally broke the kiss to catch some air while Tsunade smiled down at him.

"Tsu-Hime, this feel incredible." he moaned as he did his best to remain focused.

Tsunade smiled from the new name he gave her (Better than Baa-San anyway because that would be really creepy since they're having sex now.) "If you like that, then you're gonna love this." she told him.

While Mei continued blowing Naruto with her head bobbing up and down on his cock, Naruto watched as Tsunade got up and turned around while climbing over him and facing his dick. From this angle, Naruto got a great view of Tsunade's dripping wet pussy and her puckered anus. She then gently sat down and waited for Naruto to act. He got what she was wanting and didn't waste any time leaning in to lick at her folds. Tsunade moaned when she felt his tongue working over her slit and started playing with her tits to try and heighten her stimulation. The results were more of her fluids dripping from her wet pussy and into Naruto's waiting mouth. Naruto moaned into her womanhood from the taste of her juices which only made her hornier.

Mei took her mouth off Naruto's member but kept pumping it in her hand to look up at Tsunade. "Care to join me?" she asked the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade smiled and leaned in to share in stroking and licking Naruto's cock together. Naruto thought that the both of them licking his manhood felt amazing and kept on licking into Tsunade's womanly glory. He stopped licking only on the surface and then dove his tongue inside of her, swiveling his tongue around inside her moist caverns. Tsunade and Mei then decided to take things a step further and then readjusted so they could sandwich his cock in between their massive tits. Naruto acting on instinct, started thrusting upward in between the two ladies breasts. Tsunade and Mei would lick away at the top and the shaft when they could while pumping Naruto's cock in between their huge tits.

As the three of them continued on, Naruto brought his hands up to take hold of Tsunade's plump ass and double his efforts. All the while, he could feel her moist caverns tightening around his tongue which meant that she was close to a climax. Mei decided to break off for a moment and let Tsunade take the lead with Naruto. Tsunade was bobbing her head up and down and stroking him in her hand to bring him to a finish, sucking him off as hard as she could. Mei enjoyed the sight of the two blondes in the sixty ninth position and started playing with herself. One hand squeezing and playing with one of her tits and the other one running in between her legs and along her slit as well as her sensitive clitoris.

Tsunade felt Naruto's member twitch in her mouth and knew then he was about to release. She herself was on the verge of an orgasm and doubled her efforts to bring Naruto to a climax. Mei continued masturbating furiously to the sight of Naruto and Tsunade pleasuring each other in such a hot position until finally, both of them moaned as they came at the same time. Naruto's erection blew several loads of cum up into Tsunade's mouth and she eagerly started swallowing as much as much as she could and moaning from the rich flavor. Naruto also felt Tsunade unleash a load of her womanly nectar which poured down his mouth to which he drank it viciously and enjoying every moment of it. This was easily becoming the best night of his life.

Tsunade finally rolled over and off of Naruto to catch her breath and clean off some of his cum which leaked from her mouth and down her chin by collecting in on her fingers and licking it off. Naruto lay there to catch his breath and then felt Mei over him. She enjoyed the show and leaned in to help clean off some of Tsunade's cum off his face, eagerly licking it off and moaning from her sweet taste. She then took a moment to make out with Naruto who kissed her back just as passionately. Once they were done, she broke this kiss with their tongues still connected for a moment by a stream a saliva before getting up next to Tsunade who had a nice quick break. Naruto smiled as Mei got up and climbed over him just as Tsunade did moments ago.

Just like before, Naruto watched with bliss as Mei climbed up over his face while she turned away, giving him an amazing view of her soaking wet snatch and her puckered asshole. She then smiled and sat down gently before moaning as Naruto wasted no time at eating away at her hot wet pussy. Tsunade then made her way over and climbed up on top of Naruto, straddling his waist. She smiled as she reached down take hold of his shaft before pumping him in her hand. She smirked when she saw Mei moaning as a result. Naruto moaning into her womanhood sent sock waves through her body. Once Naruto's cock was a full strength again, she lifted herself up, lined him up with her dripping wet pussy and sat back down, letting him slide into her.

Tsunade blushed several bright shades of red and moaned deeply in pleasure from feeling how he stretched her open. For Tsunade, it had been so long since she had sex and the feeling of being filled with the body of such a strong young man again was like being in heaven. She then started rolling her hips over Naruto and moving him around inside her while she played with her tits. Mei also reveled in having Naruto lick around inside her body, feeling his tongue sliding around against her vaginal muscles and tasting her hot juices. Naruto was in heaven from tasting another beautiful woman's hot pussy and from feeling the inside of Tsunade's hot and tightening snatch. He understood now why Jiraiya was so obsessed with beautiful women.

Tsunade and Mei looked at each other while they rode Naruto's cock and face and then leaned in to embrace one another. Both of the wrapped their arms around the other, squishing their huge tits against each others and then they locked their lips together in a furious make out session. Tsunade and Mei swiveled their tongues around while exploring each other's mouths while roaming their hands around up and down their bodies from the top of their shoulders and backs right down to giving their partner's asses a nice squeeze and massage. All the while moaning into one another's mouths from the feeling of Naruto viciously eating out Mei's wet pussy and thrusting upward with great power into Tsunade's hot tight womanhood.

Finally, Naruto could feel the pressure building in his groin as he was gonna blow another load. Tsunade could detect it too from feeling him twitch inside her again. Both Tsunade and Mei broke the kiss and leaned back to double their own efforts to finish. Naruto could tell that both women weren't far from a climax from feeling Tsunade's innards tightening around his shaft while Mei's began to constrict around his tongue which he continued swiveling inside her. Both Tsunade and Mei started squeezing their massive breasts to raise their stimulation and bring themselves closer to another orgasm. Tsunade was bouncing up and down with Naruto's manhood sliding in and out of her body while Mei rolled her hips over Naruto's face with his tongue still inside her.

After a couple more moments, all three of them let out a pleasurable moan as they had a three way climax. Tsunade's vaginal muscles tightened around Naruto's cock to the point it almost hurt which resulted in Naruto finally exploding inside her. Tsunade started panting from the feeling of Naruto spurting several rounds of cum up into her body which made her feel really warm on the inside. At the same time, Mei moaned and blushed hot pink as she finally came with her womanly fluids pouring into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto continued licking away and lapped up as much of her nectar which slithered down his throat. Both ladies finally rolled off of Naruto to his left and right and all three of them lay there for a moment to catch their breath.

Naruto was the first to recover and decided that he wanted more. He smiled and turned to Mei who was laying on her back now and panting hard, her massive breasts heaving with each breath she took. She looked back over at him and smiled, inviting him to come over and have some fun. Naruto crawled over to the gorgeous brunette Mizukage and loomed over her, smiling down at her lovely face while she smiled back up at him. He then closed the gap between them and started another furious make out session as her hands roamed up and down his back. As their tongues began another heated battle for dominance, Tsunade laid on her back and started playing with herself, teasing her own breasts and pussy while she waited for another turn.

Naruto and Mei then broke the kiss and Naruto started kissing his way down her gorgeous body. He then started licking and suckling her hardened nipples and smiled when she started whimpering and mewling from the sensation. She then let out a pleasurable gasp when Naruto also snaked a hand down her body and in between her legs to start playing with her soaking wet pussy. Naruto would continue switching back and forth between her tits while he ran his fingers in and out of her wet womanhood. Once he felt he did good enough, Naruto got back up and Mei smiled at the erotic sight of him licking his fingers clean of her womanly fluids. He then positioned himself between her legs which she spread for him and waited for him to enter her body.

Naruto grabbed hold of himself and lined his cock up with her pussy before sliding himself in. Mei let out a pleasurable moan from feeling him fill her up with his manhood and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his torso and kissing him again. Naruto responded by pounding away within her as he made out with the gorgeous brunette. The room was filled with the sound of his bed slamming against the wall and of the wet slapping noise of Naruto's crotch making contact with hers. Mei then brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waste to hold him in place and much to her delight, he was able to reach even deeper inside of her to the point where the head of his cock was hitting her cervix.

While Naruto and Mei continued fucking each other furiously, Tsunade was now on her knees and masturbating like there was no tomorrow. She was constantly squeezing her breasts, switching back and forth between the two and running her fingers through her wet snatch and from time to time, would lift her hand to her mouth and lick some of her own juices off her fingers which only made her hornier. She really wanted another turn with Naruto and wanted them both to finish really soon. She didn't have to wait very long since Naruto and Mei both broke the kiss and started moaning in a higher pitch which signaled that they were nearing the end. Naruto felt Mei tightening around his shaft and Mei felt him twitch inside her meaning he was gonna blow.

After a couple more thrusts, Naruto buried himself as far as he could within her and Mei responded by wrenching around his cock like a vice grip. Naruto felt the extreme tightness and unloaded another massive wave of cum, shooting several rounds into her body. Mei let out another moan from feeling him fill her up and once they both reached the end of their combined climax, Naruto gently pulled out and sat back while Mei lay there panting and breathing hard. Naruto then turned back when he felt Tsunade tap his shoulder. Naruto and Tsunade smiled at one another before locking lips again in another heated kiss. Naruto leaned forward and Tsunade let him push her back. She now lay on her side with Naruto straddling her leg.

Naruto stroked himself a few times which brought his cock back to full strength before lining himself up with her wet pussy and pushing himself into her body a second time. Tsunade threw her head back and moaned as Naruto wasted no time in pounding away within her, his crotch slapping against hers and making wet sounds throughout the bedroom. Naruto brought her leg upward and let it rest on his shoulder while he kept driving his cock in and out of her womanhood getting her to moan in bliss from each powerful thrust. Naruto smiled when he saw Mei again now fully recovered crawl over and behind Tsunade. She brought the blonde woman's face to hers and Naruto enjoyed the sight of two beauties sharing a hot kiss.

The room was filled again with the sounds of the headboard of Naruto's bed slamming against the wall and the moans of Naruto and both villages leaders as they continued to have hot and steamy sex as well as the sounds of Naruto's crotch slapping against Tsunade's. All three of them were drenched both in their own sweat as well as each other's. Naruto groaned when he felt Tsunade's caverns begin to tighten around his shaft again like it did before and doubled his efforts to bring her to another climax. Tsunade broke the kiss to whimper in another higher pitch while Mei just kissed her lovely neck and shoulder. Tsunade smiled when she felt Naruto twitch inside her again which meant that he was about to cum again and she couldn't wait.

Naruto quickened his pace and finally, he felt Tsunade cum and real hard. She let out another long and pleasurable cry as she started gushing her nectar out and coating Naruto's cock as well as drenching their crotches. Naruto continued fucking her hard and fast while riding out her orgasm until he finally reached his limit and exploded inside her again. Tsunade's mouth hung open and some drool leaked down her chin while she panted from feeling Naruto shoot several really large loads of his hot cum into her, filling her up to the brim. Once they were done cumming, Naruto pulled out again and sat back while Tsunade laid down to catch her breath again. Naruto didn't have too long to rest when he felt Mei begin to suck him off again.

She took her mouth of his cock but kept pumping him in her hand. "I hope you're not done yet Naruto-Kun." she said as she licked her lips.

Naruto's cock raised to full strength again almost instantly before Naruto smiled down at her. "I'm not done just yet Mei-Hime." he replied, getting her to smile again from the new honorific.

Mei got up and leaned in to lock lips with Naruto again. This time while they made out, she pushed him back down onto his back before climbing up over top of him and straddling his waste. They made out for a few more minutes before she broke the kiss and sat back up, smiling down at him and he up at her. She then lifted herself up, reached down to grab hold of his manhood and giving it a few strokes before lining him up with her wet pussy again and sitting back down and letting him slide back into her once more. Mei's eyes rolled back in bliss from feeling his reach so far up into her. She then leaned down to lock lips again in another heated battle with their tongues. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Naruto's hands reach behind her and squeeze her ass.

Once they were done kissing, she sat back up again while keeping her hands on his chest and started rolling her hips over him, moving his dick around inside of her. Naruto groaned from feeling her hot and moist caverns engulfing his member. He then brought both of his hands up to start squeezing and massaging her breasts and smiled from seeing her moan in response. She brought her hands up to hold his in place while she continued rolling her hips over his and letting him upthrust into her. Both of them were breathing heavily from the sensation and soon, she switched from rolling her hips over him to bouncing up and down, letting his cock slide in and out of her. Naruto thought this felt even better and continued to squeeze her breasts.

Mei thought it wasn't enough and wanted more. She reached down and took Naruto by the face before lifting him up to her large breasts. "Suck on my tits again Naruto-Kun." she begged. "Please suck on my tits again." she pleaded.

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. He wasted no time at all in licking and suckling her hardened nipples which got her to moan again even louder. Naruto would switch back and forth between her tits like he did the last time while he upthrust into her and causing her to bounce up and down on top of him. It didn't take long at all for Naruto to feel her caverns begin to tighten around him again and he heard her whimpering in a higher pitch which meant she wasn't far off from another climax. Naruto then lay back and doubled his efforts, focusing all his attention on her pussy and pounding it furiously which was getting her to cry out again in bliss. Mei smiled and blushed red again when she felt him twitch inside her again.

After a few more moments, both of them had reached the end and Mei finally cried out as she started cumming again. Naruto felt her wrenching around his cock till it started hurting and her womanly fluids started gushing out and soaking his crotch. Naruto let her ride out her orgasm until he finally felt he had to release and with one more powerful thrust, fired another huge load of cum up into her. Mei's eyes rolled back as she felt him shoot several more spurts of his semen up into her and once he was done, she rolled over and lay on her side breathing hard from the intense sex and from feeling him fill her body to the brim. Naruto then sat back up and much to his delight, Tsunade was ready for another round with him.

The blonde Hokage was on all fours and had her back turned to him. She looked back and smiled as she rested on her knees and elbows, waiting for Naruto to take her for a third time. Naruto marveled at her beautiful heart shaped pillow of an ass, her dripping wet pussy and her puckered asshole which all looked so inviting. Naruto got up on his knees behind her and grabbed hold of her hips before stroking his cock back to full strength and once he lined himself up, he pushed himself into her warm and wet vagina once again. Tsunade was in awe of how good it felt from this position. Naruto wasted no time at all in pounding away within her hot and wet core. Naruto threw his head back and moaned as he rammed his cock into her pussy.

Mei watched with delight and started masturbating again while she saw Naruto fuck her in doggy style while the sounds of his crotch slapping against her bare ass filled the room. The headboard was slamming against the wall again and Naruto picked up the pace when Tsunade screamed for him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto then decided to stir things up and leaned in, laying his chest against her back while resting his head on her shoulder. She looked back at him and smiled when he brought her face to his and they locked lips in another searing kiss. She then broke the kiss and started moaning even more erotically when she felt him squeezing and massaging her breast with one hand while playing with her clit with the other.

Naruto kept on ramming his rod into Tsunade until he felt her about ready to climax once again. He then got back up and grabbed hold of her hips before he started driving his cock in and out of her pussy with such inhuman speed and power. Tsunade was so overcome by it she could no longer rest on her elbows and fell forward with her face looking off to the side. She was whimpering in such a high pitch now that it would have been impossible for the rest of the village to not notice. Naruto felt her cumming again and thought the feeling of her vaginal muscles constricting around his manhood felt incredible. Naruto then slammed his cock into her five more times before erupting inside her for a third time, filling her up her womb with his seed.

Tsunade's eyes have rolled back and her drool was leaking onto the sheets as she felt Naruto fire so much sperm within her that it started overflowing from her snatch and running down both his shaft and balls and well as her thighs and legs. Naruto then pulled out of her again and sat back to catch his breath while Tsunade fell forward and let the ecstasy was over her and his extra cum ooze out of her now swollen pussy and onto the bed sheets. Tsunade was done now and just wanted to rest and enjoy the pleasure high Naruto put her in. Meanwhile, Naruto and Mei got together so they could have one more round of hot and steamy sex. She made the younger male lay back against the headboard while she sat on his lap facing away from him.

Mei then reached down to take hold of his penis like she did many times before and lifted herself up before lining his cock up with her pussy and sitting back down and letting him slide into her again. Mei wasted no time in bouncing up and down on Naruto's lap and the young blonde reached around to squeeze and massage her massive tits, earning an approving moan from the beautiful Mizukage. Mei looked back at him and locked lips with her young lover while she bounced up and down on him, sliding his manhood in and out of her and feeling absolute pleasure from the new angle he was fucking her in. Naruto wanted to raise her arousal even further and let go of one of her breasts to snake it down and play with her clitoris.

Mei let out another pleasurable moan into Naruto's mouth and brought a free hand up to play with her other tit. The bed was rocking and slamming against the wall of Naruto's bedroom loudly as Naruto continued fucking the lady of Kiri. Naruto then pushed her forward onto all fours and much to Mei's delight, he was fucking her even harder and faster than before. Naruto enjoyed slamming his crotch against her bare ass and Mei reveled in being on all fours and him fucking her like a little bitch. Naruto smirked when he heard her moaning in a higher pitch which meant she was about to cum again. Mei smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again and waited for the glorious moment when he'd ejaculate in her one more time.

Both of them finally reached the end and climaxed together with Mei's innards constricting around Naruto's cock like a Boa Constrictor which sent Naruto over the edge and fire another massive load of cum into her awaiting womanhood. Mei's eyes rolled back in their sockets from feeling his baby badder fill her womb to the brim and begin overflowing from her now swollen pussy and leak from her body, dripping onto the sheets on the bed. Naruto let her fall forward and then lay down himself, finally having reached his limit tonight. Mei laid on her side and smiled in heavenly bliss as the ecstasy washed through her body. Mei was so glad that she let Tsunade talk her into this because Naruto satisfied her like no man ever had before or ever will again.

Naruto was exhausted and breathing hard, trying to return to normal. He smiled when he looked up at Tsunade and Mei who smiled back down at him. Both ladies leaned in and kissed him passionately one more time each, first Tsunade and then Mei, before lifting the blanket over them and laying into Naruto's big strong arms, smiling as he held them close to him. Naruto smiled too, thinking that tonight was just the best. He never experienced anything like this before in his life and was glad he could have it with two such beautiful women. Little did he know as both Tsunade and Mei quickly drifted off to seep that this wasn't gonna be the last night of tumbling under the sheets. There were many more hot and sexy ladies who wanted to thank him for everything he had done.

Naruto would drift off to sleep quickly and completely unaware that this was to be the first of many hot and steamy nights for him.

[Author's Notes] I've been wanting to start a new story with a NaruTsunaMei threesome for a long time and boy am I glad that I did it. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Feel free to try and guess which hot and sexy kunoichi will wanna send a passionate night with Naruto in the next chapter. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please send me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and reading what you have to say as well as hearing any thoughts and ideas from my readers. Also, please keep a look eye out for my new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Mortal Kombat Crossover story which I plan on doing really soon. (I grew up in the 1990s so I spent my childhood watching Power Rangers and playing Mortal Kombat.)

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	2. Naruto X Sakura

[Hokage's Council Room]

The five kage were currently meeting in the Hokage's chambers and going over the political matters between their villages and how they were to move forward from here. Ever since they united and fought as one army which required the villages to share all their secrets with one another, major changes had to be made and new relationships had to be maintained. Each village leader sat at his or her respective spot at the massive table with a few of their village elders and some bodyguards to see to their safety. All while Lord A and Lord Onoki spoke or argued with Gaara having to intervene and calm things down, (He had a skill in calming people down.) Tsunade and Mei had smiles on their lovely faces and dreamy thoughts on their minds.

Last night, the both of them went down to Naruto's new house and after a quick bath, they had a hot and steamy threesome with him and dear gods was it awesome. Tsunade had gone a little too long without having sex and Naruto was exactly what she needed to relieve herself of some pent up stress and sexual tension. Plus, she couldn't deny that she loved the little guy and sharing that night with him has brought them closer than ever. Mei was just thrilled that she was able to spend the night with such a strong and very handsome young man. She had a natural weakness for such and Naruto was her dream lover. Both of them were thoroughly satisfied with the love and attention Naruto gave them. They were thinking maybe another night.

'Ah Naruto, last night was so much fun. I hope we can try something like that again really soon.' Tsunade thought while she half listened to the politicians argue.

'Ah Naruto, you were an artist last night. I'm certainly gonna have to visit you again each time I return to Konoha.' thought Mei as she remembered how he ravished her body.

The meeting between village lords and ladies would go on while Tsunade and Mei kept on dreaming about sex with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

[Naruto's House]

Naruto was spending his morning tidying up and working on his new house. He still had some unpacking he needed to do and he also wanted to do some decorations to make it feel like home. He still couldn't fully grasp how this place actually used to be his parents' house. He also couldn't forget the wild night he had with Tsunade and Mei the evening before. He also had no idea that sex could feel so good and thought that the sex from last night was just the best. If that was their way of thanking him for saving the shinobi world, then being a hero was awesome. He was also wondering if this was something that all girls did, or was that just Tsunade and Mei? All he knew was he was certainly gonna be having them visit a lot more whenever they wanted to.

Not long after he opened up one of his boxes, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and smiled at the sight of his friend and teammate Sakura Haruno.

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan." he greeted happily. "What can I do for ya?" he asked her.

Sakura was quiet for a moment but smiled at her friend none the less. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe that I actually want to do this.' she thought. "Hi Naruto-Kun." she finally greeted back. "I was just hoping to drop on by and see how you were doing. I hope I'm not bothering you." she told him.

"Not at all." he replied happily. "I was just unpacking some boxes and doing some work on the new house." he told her.

"Would you like some help?" she offered, thinking this would be a good start for what she had planned.

"That would be great, come on in." he replied, inviting her inside.

Naruto would let her enter the house before closing the door behind her. Inside, Sakura looked around and was charmed by this lovely little home. The place was big, but not huge. It was very lovely, but not super fancy or incredibly up tight looking like the houses of most nobles. It was very practical and welcoming and really just needed a woman's touch. Sakura would spend a few hours helping Naruto unpack boxes which had his personal belongings and his clothing and then help him put them away. She also helped to move all his furniture where he wanted it and she even helped to pick the best spots for some of it which would make the house look even better. They finished by sweeping the floors and wiped off tables and counter tops.

Once they were finished, Naruto offered to make her something to eat. Sakura in turn thought this was her chance to make her move and offered to make him lunch instead. Naruto was surprised by such a generous offer but allowed her to do so anyway.

'We'll have a nice and romantic lunch before we go back to his bedroom for the main course.' she thought while blushing and getting to work in the kitchen. While she worked, she noticed that Naruto's eyes were on her but she pretended to not pay attention to his staring. She smiled when she felt his eyes moving from the back of her neck, to her shoulders and down her back then her ass and down her legs. 'I've got him right where I want him.' she thought with another grin.

Naruto was watching her work in a real dreamy sorta way. 'I had no idea that Sakura-Chan could make an apron look so good.' he thought while watching her cook. 'And now she's making me lunch. This is a dream come true.' he said inwardly.

Soon, Naruto and Sakura sat across from one another at his table with a well prepared meal. Sakura learned from her mother at a young age that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach so she made sure to make half the food some rare and new flavors of instant ramen. It worked like a charm because Naruto looked like he was gonna need a bib because his mouth was watering from the sweet aroma of the instant pot ramen. They both took their chopsticks, bowed saying "Itadakimasu" in unison before digging in. She saw how satisfied he looked when he tried the soup and the noodles which practically melted in his mouth. While they ate, they talked about what was going on at the meeting between the politicians.

"Any news on what's going on up at the Hokage Tower?" Naruto asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

Sakura took a quick sip of her green tea before answering. "The Five Kage all want to improve the relationships between their villages with new alliances and half of those are gonna include arranged marriages." she told him. "In fact, Sasuke-Kun has been selected as a groom for a marriage alliance." she added.

This actually surprised Naruto to hear that. "Sasuke's getting married?!" he freaked, slamming his hands on the table.

"Ever since Danzo who has always been very paranoid about who was allowed to marry who had died, nobody's objecting to the arrangements." she explained to him calmly. "Sasuke-Kun is getting married right now as we speak." she added.

Naruto sat back down and sighed. "I can't believe Sasuke's getting married." he replied.

"To some princess from one of Iwa's noble families too no less." she told him. "I've seen her too and she's actually really pretty." she also told him.

"I wonder how he's dealing with it." he said. "I mean, marrying someone he barely knows for political reasons." he added.

"Actually, he seems very content with the arrangement." she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded before answering. "He says now that he's defeated Itachi and avenged his Family and Clan, he's ready to fulfill the final part of his goal and restore the Uchiha Clan." she told him.

"And what about you?" he asked then. "You loved Sasuke for such a long time. How are you dealing with it?" he asked her.

"I'm okay with it Naruto-Kun." she answered. "I did love Sasuke-Kun for a long time, it's true. But I've had a few years to grow and mature as well as come to terms with what the future holds for us. If Sasuke-Kun and I aren't meant to be together then that's fine." she finished.

Naruto nodded at that. "But you're sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head gently. "I'm sure Naruto-Kun." she answered.

Both of them would then go back to eating their lunch and would change topic. Once they were done, Naruto helped Sakura take the dishes to the sink and clean off the table. Then she asked Naruto to take a seat in his living room. Naruto did so and waited there for Sakura to come back. He was curious as to what she wanted now. After a couple of minutes, she came back and this time, sat right next to him on the sofa. She smiled at him and he noticed that she had this look in her eyes. Before he could say anything at all, she brought her finger to his lips to shush him. Then she got up with her knees on the seat cushion and slowly moved in closer and closer. Naruto was surprised when she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

He reacted by bringing one of his hands up to gently take her face and began kissing her back. After a couple of moments of soft kissing, they broke the kiss and started into each other's eyes.

"Sakura-Chan, what was that about?" he asked her.

Sakura smiled again and wrapped her arms around with them resting on his shoulders. "For one, it's why I'm okay with not being with Sasuke-Kun anymore." she told him before giving him another kiss. "And I want to thank you." she told him lovingly.

"For what?" he asked while his heart started beating faster in his chest.

"Everything." she replied before giving him another quick kiss. "You've been a true friend to me for years and you've done so much for me and everyone else. You've saved me, you saved my family and the whole village. You're a hero and I want you to know that I'm very happy to have a true friend like you Naruto-Kun. This is my way of thanking you." she told him.

Naruto reacted to that by getting up on his knees and kissing her back. This time, they were kissing furiously with their tongues forcing their way into one another's mouths while their hands ran up and down each other's bodies. Naruto then gently laid the pinkette down on the couch and climbed up over her but without his lips ever leaving hers. While they continued making out, their eyes gazing into one another's, they started helping the other out of their cloths. Sakura unzipped Naruto's jacket and he undid her top. Naruto did break the kiss to get up and take his jacket off before removing his tee shirt and revealing his fully exposed upper body. Sakura took off her top as well and revealed her black bra underneath.

Naruto then got down again and started kissing her again and when their lips met, she let him reach around her back and undo the bra. She blushed a bit when he took it off and exposing her breasts now to him. Naruto made her feel better with a compliment of how beautiful he thought she was. She smiled and brought Nauto back down to make out some more. Naruto started getting harder not just seeing her fully exposed chest and her cute perky breasts, but also her now firm and hardening nipples against his own chest. He then started kissing her chin, then down to her neck which got her to moan for him. Then he started kissing down her chest before he started licking and suckling her tits. Sakura was moaning softly from the pleasure he gave her.

"Naruto-Kun." she huffed and mewled. "That feels so good." she moaned.

Naruto was licking, suckling and gently gnawing on her hardening buds which was causing her to squirm on the couch. While he switched back and forth between her nipples, Sakura could feel his hands work up her legs and reach up her skirt and searching for her panties. She reached down to undo her skirt which was off with the clicking of a few buttons and then helped to take her underwear completely off which now left her fully exposed to him. Naruto then started kissing and licking a new trail down her body until he reached the final destination. He marveled at her lovely pink flesh that was now a dripping wet slit crowned with a small patch of pink pubic hair. The aroma of her arousal was something he thought was intoxicating.

Sakura looked down between her legs while blushing with an almost pleading look in her eyes. Finally, Naruto gave her a quick lick which got her to moan again, only louder. She spread her legs wide open to give him easier access so he could keep licking her. Naruto was running his tongue up and down her moist and warm flesh and each time his tongue made contact, she would moan and whimper from feeling the intense pleasure he gave her. She reached one hand down to play with his hair and hold his head in place while her other hand started playing with one of her breasts to increase her stimulation. Naruto then decided to switch strategy and started focusing on her clitoris while he inserted two fingers inside her.

Sakura moaned louder when she felt him swiveling his tongue around and over her clit and pumping his two fingers in and out of her snatch. "Naruto-Kun! Please don't stop! I'm so close! I'm so close!" she cried out.

Naruto then switched and went back to her slit again. He then inserted his tongue inward and up within her and Sakura arched her back in response to it. While Naruto licked his way within her and tasted her fluids, he could tell she wasn't far off from her first orgasm. Sakura's moaning was raising in a higher pitch as her vaginal walls began to coil around his tongue. He readied himself for what comes next and Sakura cried back when she felt the glorious sensation she was hoping for.

"That's it Naruto-Kun! Right There! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEESSSSSS!" she screamed while arching her back to a painful position with her eyes rolling back in her head.

Naruto moaned from her squirting her womanly fluids into his mouth. She rode out her orgasm while Naruto lapped up her nectar which slithered down his throat. Naruto moaned thinking that she tasted very sweet. Once she had calmed down and Naruto finished cleaning up, he got back up and stood to his full height, smiling down at her. Sakura smiled back up at him and even wider, seeing his erect penis at full strength which gave her a hungry look in her eyes.

"It's my turn to pleasure you Naruto-Kun." she said before getting up off the couch and getting on her knees before him with his cock inches from her face.

Naruto smiled down again at her and moaned in his throat when he felt her take hold of his erection before she started stroking it in her hand. The blonde male thought that her jerking him in her hand felt great. She then gave the tip of his head a quick lick before licking it again from the bottom of the shaft to the head again. Naruto was moaning as he felt her dragging her tongue up and down his cock and she was moaning from the taste of his cock on her tongue. Then she brought him into her mouth completely and started sucking him off. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head from feeling how warm and wet her mouth was. Sakura was sucking and swiveling her tongue around his dick and she even brought one of her hands down to play with his balls.

"Sakura-Chan, that feels amazing." he moaned as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

Sakura responded by taking her lips off his cock but kept pumping him in her hands. "If you liked that, then you're going to love this." she told him with a sexy smirk.

Naruto then gasped in amazement when she squished his cock in between her tits. She then let him start thrusting and pumping his cock in between her breasts and she started sucking him off again. Naruto placed his hands on the top of her head and picked up the pace a bit, thrusting his cock in between her tits and in and out of her mouth. Naruto couldn't believe how good this felt and seeing Sakura sucking his dick made him go crazy with lust. He groaned when he felt the pressure in his loins.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm not gonna last much longer. I'm gonna cum!" he warned.

She could tell he wasn't lying when she felt him twitching in her mouth which was a signal to his fast approaching climax. She thought she'd make this hotter by taking her mouth off his head and waited for him to release on her face. After a few more thrusts, Naruto groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly before finally cumming on her. Sakura moaned and smiled when she felt several large spurts land on her face which began to run down her skin and make her look like a melting wax statue. Naruto who was standing on wobbling legs but looked up to see his new lover stand back up and enjoyed the hot scene of her cleaning herself off with her fingers and then lick them clean, moaning from the taste of his cum.

"That was great Naruto-Kun." she said after swallowing the last bit of his cum. "I think I enjoyed that as much as you did." she said with a sexy smile.

"You were awesome Sakura-Chan." he replied with his own foxy smirk.

"I think we should head upstairs to the bedroom for the main event." she told him. "I think we're gonna want to be a bit more comfortable for what comes next." she added.

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Naruto and Sakura furiously made out while he carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom bridal style. He then kicked open the door while they battled it out in their mouths with their tongues and he walked over to the bed while they gazed into one another's eyes again like they did before. Naruto laid her down gently on her back with the soft and comfortable silk sheets beneath her. (He washed the bedding from the night before with Tsunade and Mei.) He then climbed up over top of her before leaning forward and locking lips with her again while she bought her arms around him to hold him tight. While they made out, they moaned into each other's mouths when Naruto's gentle thrusts were grinding his cock against her pussy which was now coating him.

Once she was ready, she reached down and grabbed hold of his cock before lining him up with her entrance and letting him push his way into her. She let out a yelp and hugged him tightly to her when she felt the pain of losing her virginity.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" he asked, both concerned for her but also lost in the feeling of entering her body.

"I'm fine." she gasped, breathing hard as she felt it still hurting a little and her blood leaking a bit from her new wound. "I've just broken my hymen so it hurts only a little. Please give me a moment to adjust." she told him.

Naruto nodded and let Sakura take a moment before she finally felt the pain subside. Once she was ready, she told him she was alright and then locked lips with him again. Naruto then started thrusting his cock in and out of her. He started out slowly and gently which earned him some soft moans from his pink haired lover. Then he started to pick up the pace and she started moaning louder. Naruto was supported by his elbows which were to her left and right and she brought her hands up under his arms and around his torso to hold him tightly to her. Naruto started fucking her harder with his bed beginning to rock from his motions and the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh filled the room since Sakura soaked their crotches.

"Naruto-Kun! Faster! Harder! Deeper!" she urged him.

Naruto picked up the pace and put more force behind his thrusts and she reacted by bringing her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight, he was able to reach deeper inside her with the head of his cock hitting against her cervix. Sakura was screaming in bliss from feeling him fuck her senseless and Naruto couldn't get over how hot and tight her innards felt.

"Sakura-Chan! You're pussy is so hot and tight! I can barely stand it!" he shouted trying to pick up on speed and power.

"Harder Naruto-Kun! Faster! I'm so close! Sweet Kami I'm so close!" she screamed.

Naruto could feel her coiling around his shaft and that caused him to groan from the intense tightness. Sakura smiled when she felt him twitching inside her and knew he was getting closer to another climax as well.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm gonna cum!" he warned with his eyes rolling back.

"Me too!" she shouted. "Cum with me Naruto-Kun! Cum inside me! Fill me up!" she urged him.

Naruto leaned in again and locked lips with her and she responded by kissing him back just as passionately. After a couple more moments and several powerful thrusts, both lovers moaned loudly into each other's mouths as Sakura's vaginal muscles coiled around his cock as tightly as possible which sent Naruto over the edge. The blonde male ejaculated immediately after that, his cum shooting into her body in several large spurts. They both then broke the kiss to catch their breath and Sakura was panting from the intense heat and from feeling Naruto's hot cum deep within her belly. After a second to catch their breath, Naruto got back up and gently withdrew himself from her pussy which was leaking some of their mixed cum.

Sakura got back up and moved up to lock lips with Naruto again. This time, she laid him down on his back while mounting him and straddling his waist. Sakura allowed Naruto to suck on her tongue while she reached down in between her legs to grab hold of his cock again. She started stroking it in her hand while they made out to bring him back to life. She smirked when she saw him groaning in pleasure from her magic touch and within seconds, he was at full strength again. She then broke the kiss to sit up straight and then lifted herself up, lined his rod up with her wet, dripping entrance and then sit back down and letting him impale her on his cock again. Sakura reveled in the feeling of how he stretched her open and how deep he could reach.

She then placed her hands on his pecks while he grabbed hold of her hips and she then began by rolling her hips over him. Naruto responded by upthrusting into her which to his delight, caused her cute breasts to heave and bounce for him. Naruto gazed up lovingly at her and she did the same at him beneath her. He then reached up to take hold of her tits and she moaned loudly again when she felt him squeezing and massaging her round and soft breasts. She then went from rolling her hips over him to letting him bounce her up and down on his waist.

"Naruto-Kun, that feels so good." she mewled as she felt him squeeze her breasts perfectly in his hands and his manhood sliding in and out of her womanly glory.

"You're so hot Sakura-Chan." he said while admiring how beautiful he thought she was. "You're so beautiful." he told her.

"Naruto-Kun." she replied softly with a heat touching look in her eyes. "You make me so happy." she told him.

They then picked up the pace and soon, the bed was rocking again and creaking was heard throughout the room. Along with wet flesh slapping against wet flesh and heavy breathing from hot and steamy sex. Sakura started moaning in a higher pitch and her innards stared to coil tighter around him like before. Sakura smiled when she felt him twitch again inside her. She nearly lost her mind when Naruto began thrusting up violently within her again like before and she started screaming when she felt his cock slamming against her cervix again. They were both really close now and Sakura waited for the glorious moment when she would finally climax and feel him cum inside her again. She didn't have to wait very long.

Naruto felt her coil and tighten around his cock to an unbelievable amount and that sent him over the edge. Both lovers moaned together when she felt his cock shoot several more spurts of cum up into her belly, filling her up with his hot semen. Sakura then leaned forward to lock lips again and they would make out furiously before she would get off. Naruto watched as Sakura got into a very sexy and dangerous pose. She turned around and got on all fours to present her backside to him. She looked back and smiled before shaking her ass and inviting him to take her again. Naruto took a few moments to admire the hot view of her round and lovely heart shaped pillow of an ass, her dripping wet pussy waiting for him and her pink puckered asshole.

Naruto got up, stroking himself to return to full strength before lining his cock up with her pussy again and then pushed himself within her. Sakura moaned from feeling him stretch her out again upon reentry and from feeling him enter in the new angle. Naruto then took hold of her hips and began thrusting forward into her with his crotch slapping against her ass. Sakura was moaning like a porn star as he rocked her back and forth on his bed. Naruto then gave her a quick spanking and she squealed from the sudden smack he gave her ass cheek. She looked back at him with surprise and he wondered if that was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, was that taking things to far?" he asked her nervously.

"Are you kidding me? That was great!" she said with a smile. "Fuck me harder and spank me more! I want you to be rough and passionate with me!" she shouted.

Naruto then started ramming his cock into her with great speed and power which filled the room again with the loud sounds of his crotch slapping against her bare ass and the sound of the bed's headboard slamming against the walls. She would scream out in bliss each time he slapped her ass cheek and soon, it was a nice shade of pink from one spanking after another. Naruto then decided to take things to the next level and reached forward to grab hold of her hands and then pull back. Sakura screamed again in bliss from the new angle and how this moved his cock around inside of her. Naruto was fucking her like a little bitch and she was loving every second of it. Both soon felt their next orgasms fast approaching.

Naruto kept a firm but gentle grip on her wrists so as not to hurt her and Sakura was loving the feeling of being bent over and fucked hard from behind. The feeling of him screwing her like a slut with his hands gripping her wrists and his crotch slapping against her bare ass made this so much hotter. Sakura was panting like a dog with her eyes rolling back and soon, she was crying out as she started cumming again. Naruto was lost in how hot and tight she was becoming and started picking up the pace as he felt her cumming and soon, he exploded again inside her, his hot cum squirting up into her womb again like before. The both of them remained joined at the hip while they took a few to catch their breath.

Then, Sakura got up and gently leaned back into him, her back against his chest but with his cock still inside her womanhood. She looked back and locked lips with him again as they shited and moved into another position. Naruto was now laying on his back again with Sakura laying on top of him, her back against his chest and his manhood, now at full strength again inside of her. Naruto grabbed hold of her legs and held them so she was opened wide and he began up thrusting into her again. Sakura was moaning from the waves of pleasure that washed over her body as he started thrusting himself up into her. She cried out as shock waves of coursed throughout her body as Naruto fucked her from this new position.

"Naruto-Kun! Harder! Faster! I'm so close!" she screamed as she felt his rod sliding in and out of her with his head pressing against her cervix again like before and his crotch slapping against her ass.

Sweat was now pouring down their naked bodies as Naruto and Sakura were getting closer and closer to the end. Naruto then let go of her legs and let her hang onto them so he could reach around and play with her breasts. He smiled when he heard her moan in a higher pitch with meant that the stimulation was working. He also started kissing and licking the back of her neck and shoulder which sent shivers up and down her spine. Naruto then twitched again inside her which meant that he was gonna finish again momentarily.

"Sakura-Chan! I'm gonna cum again!" he warned as his eyes slammed shut and he picked up the pace.

"Me too Naruto-Kun!" she screamed and blushed as she felt her final orgasm fast approaching. "Cum with me again Naruto-Kun! Fill me up with your hot cum!" she screamed.

After a few more powerful thrusts, the both of them cried out again in a long and loud moan from their combined climax. Sakura's was so strong this time that she squirted some of her fluids out onto the sheets while Naruto fired several large loads up into her body to the point where his cum overflowed from her pussy and began to leak from her body and run down his shaft and balls. Sakura breathed hard and let the ecstasy wash through her in the intense pleasure high as she felt the warmth of Naruto's baby badder filling her womb. Naruto then gently let his now limp cock slide out of her body and then let her roll off of him and onto the other side of the bed. She looked out the window of his room and smiled.

"It's nighttime now Naruto-Kun." she said in a tired but happy and lovingly voice.

Naruto laughed a bit. "I guess what they say is true. Time really does fly by when you're having fun." he told her.

Sakura looked up at him again, admiring how handsome he looked this close. "Can I stay here tonight Naruto-Kun?" she asked him. "I'll make you breakfast." she offered.

"Instant Ramen?" he asked.

"Anything you want." she replied with a giggle.

"I'd like that." he replied.

Naruto then leaned in to kiss her one more time before bringing the sheets up and over them. Sakura laid into Naruto's arms with her head resting on his chest. Naruto would fall asleep thinking he was the luckiest guy in the would while Sakura would fall asleep wondering which girl was gonna want to have a go with him next? Naruto was the hero of the world and he had girls from every village who wanted him now. He was gonna be very busy receiving a lot and a lot of very special "Thanks You" visits from many of the beautiful women in the nights to come. She was glad that she had her chance to be with him tonight and soon, the both of them went right to sleep.

[Author's Note] As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you think because I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas you'd like to share, please let me know because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing off :-)


	3. Naruto X Tenten

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Naruto stirred in his sleep a little before rolling over and opening his eyes. He noticed that Sakura wasn't laying with him anymore but he did get the scent of something cooking which made him smile. She had to be downstairs making breakfast and the sweet aroma made his mouth water so he knew it had to be good. While he got out of bed and get dressed into some clean cloths, he was thinking about last night and how awesome it was to finally be with the girl he loved for so long. For years he asked her out on dates and she always shot him down but yesterday, she came to him. She helped him fix up his house and then they had an amazing dinner together. Then she surprised him by actually wanting to have sex with him.

And a hell of a night with her it was. She made the time they had wonderful and the sex was awesome. He thought that even a threesome with Tsunade and Mei the night before didn't come close to what he and Sakura did together. He figured that he'd ask her if she'd like to move in with him while they had breakfast. Seemed like the right offer to make and she has been wanting to move out of her parents house for a while now so what's the harm in asking if she'd live with him? His new mansion was huge and had many rooms, not just his own. She could have her own and they could probably have more nights like last night in the near future. The very idea made him blush and smile. He got a small nose bleed remembering her body.

He'd come downstairs to see her in the kitchen and at the stove cooking something to eat.

"Naruto-Kun, you're up! Good morning!" she beemed happily turning to her lover.

Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight before him. "Morning Sakura-Chan." he replied as his eyes still drank in her appearance. 'How is it possible for someone to make an apron look so good?' he asked himself in his head.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll have breakfast ready for you in a minute." she told him.

Naruto smiled and took his seat at the table while he watched Sakura finish up on breakfast.

Within minutes, Sakura set the table for a meal for two. "Itadakimasu." they said together before digging in. Now he had eaten Sakura's cooking before like the delicious dinner she made for him last night, but Naruto was baffled with how awesome this breakfast was. He wanted to be polite mind you, but he really wanted to start wolfing down this meal because one taste and he felt like he hadn't eaten forever.

"Sakura-Chan, this is awesome." he told her, swallowing another mouthful of the well cooked fish.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, I'm glad you like it." she replied with a smile and happy she could please him.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I was wondering something." he told her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've thought a lot about last night and...well..." he said, trying to put the words together.

Sakura already knew what he was about to ask her. "You want me to move in with you, right Naruto-Kun?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he replied, admitting it.

"I'd love to." she answered.

"Really?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"I've been wanting to move out of my parents house for a while and this place is great. I would love to move in with you." she told him. She then got up from her chair and came over to him before taking his face in her hands. "And I'm sure we can have even more fun nights together like last night in the future as well." she said before giving a quick kiss.

"I would really like that." he replied with his big foxy grin.

Once the both of them had eaten their fill, Naruto helped Sakura clear the table and wash the dishes. No sooner had they put away the last plate, their came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Sakura who walked off while Naruto went back to wiping down the table. "Oh, hi Tenten. Naruto-Kun, look who's here." Sakura called back to him.

Naruto came around the corner to see one of his friends and the female member of Gai's team. She was dressed in her usual white and red Kunoichi's uniform that was blended to look like a Chinese warrior's battle uniform with her hair put up in her trademark buns.

"Oh, hi Tenten." he greeted, wondering though why she wanted to visit this early in the morning. She was usually at her team's training ground with Gai, Neji and Lee by now.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." she greeted back and smiled as she looked him over. "I hope I'm not bothering either of you." she said, turning to Sakura.

"Not at all." replied the pinkette as she invited the brunette into the house and closing the door. 'I'll bet she's here to "Thank" Naruto-Kun this morning.' she thought as she watched her walk up to Naruto to talk. 'Naruto-Kun's gonna have a really busy morning.' she thought with a smirk.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you smiling?" he asked her, raising a brow.

"Nothing." she replied while hinding her hands behind her and closing her eyes in an innocent manner. "Hey, I'm needed at the Hospital today and I'm working late so I'll see you later okay?" she asked.

"Um, okay." he replied, wondering why she was so quick to leave now.

"It's real nice to see you again Tenten." said Sakura to the older girl.

"You too." she replied before she finally left.

Once Sakura was gone, Naruto turned to Tenten who was giving him a dreamy look. "Can I get you something?" he asked her. "I still have a pot of coffee in the kitchen and it's still hot." he offered.

"That's very generous of you Naruto-Kun." she replied before following him to the kitchen.

Naruto would pour her a mug and then add the cream and sugar she wanted before mixing it carefully and handing it to her while she sat on the table.

"So, I wasn't really expecting any visitors this morning. Was there something you needed from me?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"In a manner of speaking." she replied before taking a sip of the warm and delicious breakfast beverage.

That was when Naruto realized that he was still in a tee shirt and pajama bottoms. "Well, I'm glad for the company, but I still need to grab a quick shower. You don't mind waiting while I get my day started do you?" he asked her.

That gave the brunette a diabolical idea but kept her composure. "Go right ahead, I don't mind." she answered. She then watched as he headed upstairs and then her face shrunk into a more sinister one before licking her lips. 'This is gonna be fun.' she thought as she started getting undressed in Naruto's living room.

[Naruto's Bathroom]

Naruto was in his shower and letting the hot water run down his body as he ran his hands through his hair and working the shampoo and conditioner into it. The bathroom was filled to the brim with a mist of steam that was hard for him to see through like a thick fog so he never noticed anything outside of the shower curtain and the water was running loud enough so he didn't hear his bathroom door open and close. He then brought his head under the water to rinse out the suds in his hair. He didn't notice the curtain behind him open and close and someone slip into the shower with him. He squirted some body wash into his hands and started working it into the skin on his body. That was when he felt someone rubbing his shoulders from behind.

Naruto turned and his eyes bulged at the sight of Tenten, now completely naked and her shoulder length hair down while smiling up at him.

"Tenten!" he shrieked as he blushed at the sight of the naked girl in the shower with him. "What are you doing here!?" he freaked.

Tenten only giggled and smiled up at him again. "I thought a shower sounded nice and I didn't get a chance to take one this morning so I thought I'd take one too." she replied.

"But while I'm still in the shower?" he asked her.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes before bringing her arms up and around his shoulders to hang off of him. "Naruto-Kun, I would have thought it was obvious as to why I'm really here." she said in a sexy and sultry manner. Naruto's eyes widened when she pressed her lips up against his in a long and passionate kiss while the hot water ran down their bodies. She then broke the kiss to smile up at him again. "I just wanna be with you." she told him.

By now, Naruto had finally lost control of himself and brought his arms around her waist and locked lips with her again as they made out furiously. Both of them ran their hands up and down one another's bodies as they began a heated battle for control of their lover's mouth. Naruto and Tenten's faces were blushing bright red as they gazed into one another's eyes and both of them became fully aware of his now fully erect cock pressing against her pelvis. Tenten reached down to grab hold of his manhood and smirked when she got him to groan as she started stroking him in her hand and jerking him off. She reveled in the power she had over Naruto just from stroking his long and meaty cock in her hand. This was gonna be fun.

"Tenten-Chan." he gasped as he lost his mind from how good it felt to have her playing with his penis.

"Just relax and let me show you how grateful I am to you for everything you've done for our Village." she cooed, smiling from the new honorific he gave her.

Tenten then got down on her knees as she kept stroking him off in her hands. Naruto had to bring a hand up to the wall of the shower so he could keep himself balanced and on his feet. He smiled down at the girl on her knees and waited for that glorious moment. And then she did it. Naruto sighed when she started by licking his cock, running her tongue up and down while she kept stroking him. She blushed and moaned from the taste of his cock on her tongue. She would go up and down the shaft from the base and she would lick and tease his balls before going up again to taste the head. Then she finally decided to take him into her mouth completely. Naruto moaned as she started bobbing her head up and down on his long and hard dick.

"Tenten-Chan, that feels so good." he moaned as he felt how wet and warm the inside of her mouth was.

She took this as a sign to try and take him his length into her mouth as far down her throat as she could. Naruto rested his other hand on the top of her head and started gently thrusting his hips forward with his cock sliding in and out while she sucked him off. Tenten thought that having his dick down her throat tasted really good and she could tell Naruto loved it. She then worked to double her effort by stroking him off with one hand and then bobbing her head up and down even faster. Naruto responded by thrusting his hips forward even faster and soon, Tenten was making gagging noises as her lover fucked her mouth quickly and really hard. She then smiled when she felt him twitch in her mouth which signaled he was coming to an end.

"Tenten-Chan..." Naruto gasped as he felt the rising pressure in his groin. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned her.

She braced herself and within seconds, Naruto groaned loudly as he exploded into her mouth with several large spurts of warm cum hitting the back of her throat. He started panting hard to catch his breath and enjoyed the sight below him. He thought Tenten swallowing his offering loudly in such large gulps looked really hot.

She then took her mouth of his cock and licked her lips. "Delicious." she said after swallowing the last mouthful of his cum.

"Lean up against the wall Tenten-Chan, I wanna pleasure you know." he told her.

The brunette giggled and got up on her feet again before walking back and leaning with her back against the wall. Naruto came forward and kissed her once before kissing his way down her neck, getting her to blush and moan. She let out a pleasurable gasp when Naruto started by licking and suckling her right tit in his mouth while one of his hands snaked down to play with her awaiting womanhood. While Naruto sucked on her hardening bud, he thought that the whimpers she was making were music to his ears. Once he gave enough attention to her right nipple, he quickly switched to her other tit to give it some loving as well. Tenten would continue to whimper, mewl and moan from feeling Naruto suckle her tits and playing with her wet pussy.

Naruto then started kissing and licking a trail down her flat and well toned body until he reached the sacred region between her legs. He thought her wet and pink pussy was cute and liked the small patch of brown pubic hair above it. Naruto first looked up at her and she huffed and blushed as she looked back down at him almost like she was pleading for him to make her feel good. Naruto complied and Tenten let out a pleasurable gasp when she felt him give her a quick lick over her slit. He then licked her again only slowly, dragging his tongue up and down from the bottom all the way up till he found her clitoris. Tenten was squealing in glee when Naruto licked her clit while massaging her wet pussy with his fingers.

"Naruto-Kun, that feels so good!" she whimpered as she huffed and could feel herself getting hotter and hotter.

She blushed when Naruto then spread open her lips and pushed his tongue inside her body to taste her warm and slimy vaginal caverns. Tenten thought she was in heaven when she felt him lick his way inside of her and swivel his tongue around her moist tunnels. She reached down to place her hand on the top of his head and brought one leg around as if to hold him in place while her other hand played with and massaged her breast to increase her stimulation. Tenten was moaning loudly in bliss as Naruto lapped away at her moist pussy and enjoyed the sweet flavor of her womanly glory. He then felt her pink flesh caverns tightening around his tongue and heard her moaning louder which meant she wasn't gonna last much longer from his actions.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm gonna cum!" she warned him as she blushed several shades of hot pink and red while huffing. "I'm so close now! Please don't stop!" she begged him.

Naruto doubled his efforts to bring her to her climax and would more forcefully and hungrily eat her out. Tenten was practically singing until she let out a long and loud cry when she felt her orgasm hit her. Naruto was rewarded for his efforts when her honey splashed out of her pussy and into hie awaiting mouth. Tenten would ride out her orgasm while Naruto lapped up as much of her sweet nectar as he could and enjoyed the rich flavor as it slithered down his throat. Once Tenten had enough, Naruto got back up and she smiled as he licked his lips like she did before after that amazing blowjob she gave him.

"You taste really good too." he told her with a smirk.

Tenten then came forward and rapped her arms around him and he around her as they locked lips in another fierce make out session. The hot shower water ran down their bodies as they fought a heated battle with their tongues for dominance over their lover's mouth. After a couple of minutes, Tenten smiled into the kiss when she felt Naruto's cock rise to full strength again and was now pressing against her hip. She broke the kiss and turned around before bending forward slightly to give Naruto a great view of her backside.

"I think we should get onto the main event." she smiled back at him.

Naruto got behind her and started stroking himself before lining his cock up with her entrance. "Are you ready Tenten-Chan?" he asked with the head of his cock pressing against her pussy.

"Just be careful, I'm still a virgin." she told him.

Naruto kept that in mind and first pushed only the head of his penis inside before gripping her hips. Then he pushed in and Tenten let out a gasp when she felt him break through her hymen. Once he was completely inside of her, Naruto stopped and waited for her to tell him when she was ready. Neither of them really seemed to notice the small amount of blood that was dripping down beneath them and mixing with the water before running down the drain. Once Tenten had adjusted to Naruto's length inside her, she told him to start moving. Naruto would push all the way in with his crotch first touching her ass cheeks before pulling back almost all the way with only the head still inside her before he'd push back in again.

"Faster Naruto-Kun!" she told him. "And Harder!" she added with a lustful look in her eye.

Naruto gave her a quick spanking which made her squeal in both pain and pleasure before he then started charging his hips forward.

"Tenten-Chan! Your pussy is so hot and tight!" he shouted as he charged his hips forward, ramming his cock in and out of her body.

"Faster Naruto-Kun! Harder!" she urged him as she felt his cock stretching her open and grinding itself in and out of her while his crotch was slapping against her ass.

Naruto then decided to stir things up a bit and brought one of her legs up, looping one arm under her knee and pressing her against the wall. Tenten let out another squeal in ecstasy from the new position he had her in and was blushing a bright pink from how hot it made her feel. He then snaked one hand around to play with and squeeze one of her breasts to help increase her stimulation. Tenten's eyes were rolling back when she felt him pinch and twist her tit between his fingers and his actions sent shock waves through her body like bolts of electricity. Naruto smirked when he heard her moaning in a higher pitch as her vaginal muscles began to clamp down on his cock inside her. He knew that she was gonna cum again soon and couldn't wait.

"Naruto-Kun!" she gasped as she tried to look back at him while he rammed his cock into her again and again. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Naruto was losing his mind when he felt her hot and slippery caverns tighten around him. He charged his hips forward to ride out her orgasm and Tenten was amazed at how good he made her feel. She smiled when she felt him twitch inside her and knew he was gonna finish again real soon. Finally, Naruto groaned and both of them moaned together as Naruto fired several large spurts of cum up into her body. Tenten was panting when she felt the heat of his warm cum in her belly and thought it was amazing. Once both of them were able to calm down and catch their breaths, Naruto let go of her leg and allowed her to turn around and lean against the wall to keep balance on her now wobbly legs. She smiled at him and he at her.

"You're too good at this Naruto-Kun." she said in between huffs.

"You're not the only one to tell me that." he replied while still huffing.

"You're not done yet are you?" she asked with another sexy smirk.

"Hardly." he replied.

The both of them locked lips again in another fierce battle between their tongues as their hands roamed up and down one another's bodies. Tenten moaned into his mouth when she felt him reach down with his hands and give her ass cheeks a nice firm squeeze. Naruto let her lean against the wall again and she reached down to take hold of his cock again. She smiled as he groaned from her jerking him off in her hand and once he was at full strength again, she lined him up with her awaiting pussy once more and allowed him to push himself into her body a second time. Tenten cried out in bliss when she felt him stretch her open again like before and Naruto would begin charging his hips forward, ramming his large cock in and out of her body.

Tenten brought her legs up and around his waist while he held her in his arms and much to her delight, he was able to reach even deeper inside of her with the head of his cock hitting her cervix. Tenten had her arms around his shoulders and rested her head with her lips to his ear.

"Fuck me Naruto-Kun! Fuck me hard! Make me feel like a slut! Like a dirty whore!" she urged him.

Naruto thought that the dirty talk was really hot and thought he'd switch things up again. One of his hands snaked down her back where he'd slide one of his middle fingers down her ass crack until he found her dry puckering anus. Tenten let out a loud and pleasurable gasp when she felt him push his finger all the way up into her rectum to the knuckle. She was whimpering from the feeling of his cock ramming into her body with great speed and power while he flexed his finger inside of her, massaging her rectum. This was certainly the trick with Tenten and she started feeling herself ready to cum again. She smiled when she felt Naruto twitch inside her again which meant he wasn't gonna last much longer either.

Finally, both of them moaned into one another's mouths in a combined climax. Tenten's vaginal muscles tightened around Naruto's manhood to an extreme degree which finally sent him over the edge and would cause him to erupt inside her a second time. Both of them broke the kiss as they remained joined at the hip with their mixed juices trailing down Naruto's sack. Naruto would gently pull out of her and she would have him sit down with his hands supporting him from behind. Then she would step over and straddle his lap before locking lips with him again. While they made out, Tenten started stroking him off in her hand again to get him to come back to full strength. Once he had a full erection again, she got over top, lined him up and sat down again.

She let out another moan from feeling him impale her again with the head of his cock pressing against her cervix again like last time. She then rested her arms on his shoulders while he brought his arms around her waist to hold her close. Then she started rolling her hips while he'd thrust up into her again like before. Both lovers would make out again and blush from the feeling of her sizable tits pressing against his bare chest and from him moving his cock around inside her body. Naruto then decided to break the kiss and lay completely flat on the floor of the shower before grabbing her by the waist and started thrusting up into her with even more power and speed. Tenten reacted by moaning and placing her hands on his chest to keep balanced.

"Naruto-Kun! That feels so good! Please don't stop!" she begged as she felt herself getting wetter and tighter.

Naruto then brought both of his hands up and she squealed again when she felt him squeezing and massaging her breasts. She brought her own hands up to hold his hands in place and to help him please her. All the while, she was bouncing up and down on his pelvis with his cock sliding in and out of her body with great speed and power. Each time she came down again, she feel the head of his penis hitting against her cervix which sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through her. She was blushing a bright shade of hot pink and drooling a bit from the pleasure Naruto brought to her. As her next orgasm was fast approaching, Tenten felt Naruto twitch inside her a third time and knew he was gonna finish soon. She readied herself for another blast of his semen.

Both of them cried out in another combined climax when Tenten's innards closed around Naruto's shaft tightly which caused him to blast another massive load of semen up into her body. Tenten was lost in the ecstasy as she felt several large spurts of cum fire upwards into her womb. Once they had a chance to catch their breath, Tenten dismounted her lover so he could get back up again.

"Care for one more round Naruto-Kun?" she asked him.

"I think I have time for one more." he replied. "Get on all fours for me." he told her.

Tenten smiled and did so, turning around and getting down to present her backside to him like before. Naruto had a great view of her pussy and anus from his angle and started stroking himself to reach full strength. Once he had another erection ready to go, he lined himself up and pushed into her body yet again with her moaning as they became one flesh yet again. Naruto wasted no time at all charging his hips forward with his crotch slapping against her ass cheeks loudly. The hot water poured down their naked forms as Naruto fucked her hard and quickly and Tenten was lost in the pleasure she felt from feeling her lover pound away within her. Every time he rammed his cock into her, she woud feel him slamming against her cervix.

And it felt amazing. "Naruto-Kun! That feels wonderful! Don't stop!" she begged as she looked back at him while panting and blushing bright pink.

Naruto responded by giving her a good spanking across her left ass cheek which caused her to cry out in both pain and pleasure and now, there was a bright red marking on her butt from when he was spanking her. Naruto then switched things up a bit by reaching forward and grabbing both of her wrists and hoisting back. The new angle caused Tenten to moan loudly like a porn star as she felt his cock grinding itself in and out of her body. She blushed when she felt herself about to cum again and from how Naruto twitched inside her again, she could tell he was nearing the end as well. Naruto would keep on pounding away with his crotch slapping against her ass until with one more good thrust, both lovers moaned together in one more climax.

Tenten's vaginal muscles tightened around Naruto's cock like a Boa Constrictor which caused him to groan again and fire another massive torrent of cum into her. Tenten was panting like a dog and blushing bright red while feeling all hot with the ecstasy coursing through her like a pleasure high as Naruto fired several more rounds of his baby badder into her womb. There was no way she wasn't gonna be pregnant once they were done here she would think as the ecstasy ran it's course. Naruto would gently withdraw himself from her now swollen pussy before bringing her up to him and would let her rest her back against his chest. Both lovers would kiss and then simply relax as the how water washed over them. This was a hell of a shower today.

[Later]

Tenten would emerge from the bathroom first in a bathrobe with her long brown hair up in a towel and then Naruto would exit as well with only a towel around his waist.

"That had to be the best shower I've ever had." she said as she turned to her new lover. "And I've had some pretty great showers before mind you." she added with a sexy smirk.

"I believe that." Naruto replied with a foxy grin. "That had to be the first time I've ever left a shower feeling even dirtier than when I first entered." he joked which caused them both to laugh.

Once the two were finally dressed, Tenten came up to him. "Hey Naruto-Kun." she said, getting him to turn to him.

"What's up?" he asked back.

"I can tell that Sakura has already moved in with you, but can I move in as well?" she asked. "Your new house is so beautiful and I've always wanted to live in one just like it." she told him before leaning in. "And I'll bet we can have even more hot and steamy showers together in the future." she said in a seductive voice.

"If Sakura-Chan has no problem with it, I see no reason why not." he replied.

"Great." she said before giving him a quick kiss. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you once I'm done with chores and training. I'll bring something over and you, me and Sakura can have dinner together." she told him.

"I'll see you later then." he replied, waving as she headed out the door. 'Now I've got two girlfriends living with me.' he thought with a smirk. 'Things just keep getting better and better.' he thought as he got into his full gear.

Naruto would head out and make his way to the training grounds for team 7. Little did he know that there were still many more ladies who wanted to express their very special thank you to him.

[Elsewhere]

Two individuals were dashing from rooftop to rooftop at top speed without anyone becoming aware. They were both headed to the team 7 training grounds where one of them last heard Naruto was at. One of them, looked up to his mistress who was smirking as they dashed towards their target.

"I've got his scent! We're getting close to him Ma'am!" called the one eyed and one eared wolfhound.

"I know Kuromaru!" growled his mistress with a dark and hungry look in her eyes. 'Very soon Naruto.' she thought as she licked her lips. 'Very soon, you'll be mine for the taking.' thought Tsume Inuzuka.

[Author's Notes] So just to be clear, Naruto is gonna be fucking a lot of hot Kunoichi in Konoha, but not each and everyone one of them are gonna be moving in with him like Sakura and Tenten have. Plenty are gonna have a quick tumble under the sheets, but only some are gonna be living with him from now on and I do promise to give Naruto a sizable harem for the story.

Ad always, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I've enjoyed putting it together for you. Please leave either a Review or a PM because I love getting em and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Happy Thanksgiving! :-)


	4. Naruto X Tsume

[Team 7 Training Field]

Naruto was currently in the middle of one of his private training sessions. At the very moment, he was in the middle of a deep meditation and drawing in nature chakra like he'd done many times before. Once he had gathered a sufficient amount, he summoned several clones that he had charged with Kurama's chakra and had them attack him. This experiment he was currently in the middle of was meant to see how he'd fair if he couldn't use Kurama's help during a fight while facing someone with Biju chakra in battle. Naruto's abilities with Sage Mode was different from his abilities with Kurama's chakra. While in his Kyuubi mode, he was much faster and was able to deliver more powerful attacks and enormous levels of chakra available.

While in Sage mode, Naruto had a greater awareness of his surroundings, sharper reflexes and more precise attacks when they made contact thinks to his Sage Kumite. His clones dashed around him in blinding speed all around him while he waited for the first attack. Since he was granting them more control, it was supposed to be more unpredictable. It was tricky to keep track of their movements, but not impossible and thanks to his full awareness of his surroundings, his eyes adjusted quickly to their movement and readied for the assault. One of the clones dashed in and Naruto brought his hand up to catch his punch just in time to stop him dead in his tracks. Another clone dashed in from behind him to try and kick him in the head.

Naruto timed it just right and dodged the clone right behind him, letting it kick the other clone to dispel it. He then struck it in the stomach and caused it to disappear in a poof of smoke. As the last clones charged in to attack, he flashed in right between them, dodging both their attacks easily and then dispelling both of them with two quick jabs in the gut. Once they were gone, he breathed easy and let the rest of the nature chakra run out which caused his eyes to go back to their natural blue and his eye marking to disappear.

'Hm, that seemed too easy.' he thought, thinking that Kurama's chakra should have made this a lot more challenging. He was about to bring up some more clones when he heard and felt something close by. He turned and in an instant, a large black wolfhound emerged and started him down while growling in a low and menacing tone. "Easy boy, easy boy." Naruto replied, putting his hands up and trying to back away real slowly without making any sudden movements.

That was when he bumped into someone from behind him. "About time I found you." he heard and jumped in surprise, turning around to see Tsume Inuzuka with her usual shit eating grin. "And it wasn't easy to find you either. It took Kuromaru and I almost an hour to finally catch your scent." she told him.

"Uh, Tsume-San?" Naruto asked, not expecting to see her. "What are you doing here? And why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, noticing the hungry, almost predatory look in her eyes. "You look like you want something from me." he added.

"Oh, I most certainly do." she said before walking forward and much to Naruto's surprise, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with her face now just inches from his. "You saved Konoha not long ago and then the whole world after that. I came by because I wanna thank you." she said before leaning in and planting her lips on his in a hot and steamy kiss.

Naruto couldn't believe what was going on. His friend's mom had come by just to find him and was now kissing him as if they were lovers. He felt her pinch his butt cheek pretty hard which caused him to yelp and once his mouth was open, he felt her push her tongue into his mouth before swiveling it around and exploring it. This was insane. Kiba's mom was now making out with him, quite forcefully too and something told him that she didn't just want a kiss. He could tell from how her hands roamed his body that she was gonna want more.

Panicking a bit, Naruto quickly pushed her back which surprised her just a little. "Wait!" he shouted, blushing a bright hot red.

Tsume only smirked at the look on his face. "What's the matter kid? You're not afraid of older, more experienced women now, are you?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"It's not that." he replied, remembering his first sexual encounter being with Tsunade and Mei in a hot threesome. "It's just, this is so sudden." he protested.

"Yeah well, I'm a real in the now kinda woman." she replied before walking forward and pushing him back. "Like, who am I gonna hunt now? Or who am I gonna fuck now?" she asked before forcing him all the way back til he hit the three behind him. "And here's an interesting thought, you're gonna be both those things." she smirked before leaning in for another kiss.

"Tsume-San, I'm not too sure about this. I mean, you're my friend's Mom." he protested.

She only chuckled at that. "Don't worry about that at all Naruto, I don't mind." she replied before leaning in and locking lips with him once again.

'Not what I meant.' he thought before he gasped from feeling her reach down and grab him in between his legs. 'Wow, she must really want this.' he thought in surprise. She then quickly forced him down to the ground and was now straddling his waist. "Wait, what if someone sees us?" he asks her.

"Not a problem." she replied. "Kuromaru!" she called over to her hound.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied like a soldier on duty.

"Watch Dog!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" he barked and was off in a flash.

"There, Kuromaru will keep watch and make sure that nobody bothers us." she said before leaning down and making Naruto blush as she started dragging her tongue along his neck.

"Tsume-San, is this really the time or place?" he asks, blushing bright red as he felt her now licking his earlobe.

"What, out in the open? That only makes it hotter." she smirks before she continued licking away at his shoulder. She then sat back up and started panting as she was beginning to feel really warm inside. "Naruto, I can't tell you how badly I need this." she said as she undid her jonin vest before tossing it aside. "Just being here with you beneath me is getting me so hot and bothered." she said before lift her shirt completely off. She then reached behind and undid her bra, letting her sizable and very nice tits hang out bare for him to see. "Right now, my body is aching for yours and I need you to take me. I want you to pound me into the dirt. I want you to make me feel like a cheap slut being plowed in a back ally." she said panting hard which caused her tits to heave.

"And I can tell that you want this more than you're willing to admit." she smirked, feeling his erection through his pants which she was grinding herself against.

Naruto realized that he was turned on and for the last few days now, he's been having lots of sex and it has been awesome. It still felt weird knowing that he was about to screw Kiba and Hana's mom, but Tsume seemed like she really wanted this and Naruto figured what the hell? Tsume undid his coat before leaning in to lock lips with him yet again and this time, he kissed her back just as passionately. Naruto's hands roamed up and down her back while she worked to take his shirt completely off and she moaned into the kiss when she felt his hands travel down and give her ass cheeks a nice and firm squeeze. Tsume smirked at herself when she got up a bit to have Naruto suckle her tits which made her moan from feeling him stimulate her hardening buds.

'I got em right where I fucking want him.' she thought as he switched back and forth between her two hardening nipples.

This whole experience was making Tsume feel really confident in her abilities to seduce. Here she was, a thirty eight year old woman and she was able to win Naruto over almost without any resistance at all. It made her feel good to know that someone young could still find her sexy and attractive. Naruto continued to suckle her tits until she decided that she had enough and was ready to move onto the next best part. She moved in to lock lips again in another passionate kiss with both of them waging a fierce battle between their tongues for control of one another's mouths. Tsume, being older and more experienced won and forced Naruto's tongue back into his mouth before he'd begin to submissively suck on her tongue.

Tsume then reach down with one hand while they made out and Naruto groaned into her mouth when she started massaging his hardened cock in his pants. She could tell that he wanted free now and she was more than happy to help him out. She unzipped his pants and as she started kissing and licking her way down his chest and stomach as she used both hands to pull his pants down. Once she had reached her destination, Naruto's orange trousers were pulled past his ankles and were completely off, leaving him completely naked and with his now fully erect cock inches from his face. Tsume licked her lips once in anticipation before taking it in her hands before gently stroking it. Naruto moaned from how she worked it in her fingers.

She then gave him one quick lick and then another. Then she gave him a nice and long lick which got Naruto to moan even louder from the sensation. Tsume then decided to take Naruto's cock into her mouth and she slid it all the way in til it reached the back of her throat. Naruto looked down in disbelief that she was able to fully engulf all ten inches so easily and was now slowly working him in and out of her mouth. Tsume moaned from the taste and blushed from the sensation of giving the young teen a blowjob and her moans sent another incredible sensation up Naruto's body. While she continued bobbing her head up and down with his cock sliding in and out of her mouth again, she reached down with one hand and started undoing her own pants.

"Tsume-Chan, that feels really good." Naruto moaned as he felt her sucking him off. He then noticed that the sun was blocked out by something and opened his eyes, only to be surprised by the sight of Tsume's crotch just above his face. From here, Naruto got a great view of her wet pussy and her puckered asshole.

She took her mouth off his cock for only a second but kept stroking him in her hand while she looked back to respond to him. "Then would you be a dear and make me feel good too Naruto-Kun?" she asked with a sexy smirk. She figured that if he was gonna use a new honorific for her, she may as well use one for him.

Naruto wasted no time at all by grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her to his face. Tsume blushed and smiled widely before moaning as she felt him furiously eating out her wet pussy and eagerly tasting her fluids. She then decided to take things up a notch and wrapped her large breasts around his cock before engulfing him again. They then started a new rhythm together with Naruto licking up and down her slit while paying careful attention to her clitoris because he found out quickly that women loved it when their lovers licked or played with their clits while upthrusting between her breasts and into her mouth. All of this stimulation made the both of them moan in unison which sent shivers through each other's bodies that only made this even better.

They were both working up and good sweat and Tsume could tell from how Naruto twitched that he was nearing his first climax. She reached one hand under him to play with and squeeze his balls which made Naruto moan even louder. He then doubled his efforts on Tsume by working his tongue as far into her wet caverns and swiveling it around within her. This worked really well because Tsume moaned even louder around his cock and her vaginal muscles were beginning to tighten around his tongue, signalling that she was about to cum too. After just a few more seconds, Naruto groaned as he finished and Tsume moaned when she climaxed as they both released their love juices into their lovers mouths. Both of them unleashed a torrent into one another's mouths.

Tsume had to quickly gulp down as much of Naruto cum so as not to waste any of it while Naruto let Tsume's sweet and delicious nectar pour into his mouth and slither with ease down his throat. Once they had a chance to come off their orgasms, Tsume gently rolled over and both of them lay naked in the grass as they caught their breath. Naruto would get up first and smile over at Tsume who was still breathing hard with her magnificent chest heaving with each time she breathed in and out. How someone's mom could be so smoking hot was beyond him, but he thought Tsume was one of the hottest women he knew. She, Tsunade and Mei were easily his favorite older women now.

"I take it we're not done yet?" he asked with a smirk.

Naruto got his answer when Tsume got up and started sucking him off again to get his manhood back up to full strength. Naruto moaned from feeling the wet and warm inside of her mouth and within seconds, he was at full strength again. Tsume then took her lips off while still pumping him in her hand. "Was that supposed to be a serious question?" she asked with her own sexy smirk.

Naruto smiled up at her as she climbed up over top and straddled him again like she did before. Still stroking his cock, she lifted herself up a bit before lining him up with her wet and dripping pussy before sitting back down and impaling herself on his long and thick manhood. Tsume let out another moan from the pleasurable feeling of him stretching her open and reaching so far up into her. How a kid this young could be so well endowed was beyond her but she sure as hell wasn't gonna complain about. She then reached down and placed her hands on his shoulders before rolling her hips forward to move him around inside her. Naruto responded by grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her with each time, his cock reaching her cervix.

The both of them started working up a really good sweat as Tsume then started bouncing up and down on Naruto with his cock sliding in and out of her. Tsume was in heaven as she felt each of Naruto thrusts and she was blushing a bright shade of red from feeling him reach up to grab hold of her tits before he'd begin squeezing and massaging them in his hands. Tsume has been needing some good sex for a while now and although she does have a habit of bringing someone to her bed every other month, this is the first time she could feel she was actually enjoying sex. Naruto's cock was slamming into her now with it's head hitting that one spot that sent shock waves up her spine. And she was glad that he was hanging on so she could enjoy it.

A lot of the guys she'd done in the past would finish before she'd even get started and that always pissed her off but Naruto seems to have some great self control. She could tell that he's had experience under the sheets and that was something to be proud of. Naruto could learn very quickly to make a lot and a lot of women very happy in the future. As the two of them picked up the pace and sweat poured down their bodies like drops of rain, Tsume could feel her next orgasm fast approaching and she could tell from how Naruto twitched inside her a second ago that he wasn't far behind either. This was the moment she was waiting for. That moment when they would cum together and he'd fill her up with his hot and sticky sperm.

"Tsume-Chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned as he felt the pressure rising to an extreme level.

"Me too!" She called back as her eyes slammed shut. "Inside me Naruto-Kun!" she told him.

With a few more well timed thrusts, Tsume cried out as she came and Naruto groaned from how she coiled around him before he'd thrust up one more time, burring himself as far up her body as he could before squirting a large load of semen up into her belly. Tsume was panting now from the intense pleasure of the ecstasy that washed over her and the warmth of Naruto's cum in her stomach. They then took another moment to breath again before the Inuzuka matriarch gently rolled off to lay down. While the ecstasy continued to course through her body like a pleasure high, she felt Naruto climb up over top of her now before he'd start sucking and nibbling on one of her nipples which caused her to moan and stir beneath him.

Naruto would stop but kept fondling her tit in one hand while stroking himself back up to full strength with the other. "I'm not done yet Tsume-Chan." he said with a smirk.

"I'd be disappointed if you were." she smirked back as she spread her legs for him.

Naruto positioned himself over her and lined up his cock before pushing it in and forcing himself into her hot, wet and tight caverns again. Both of them moaned in unison as they became one flesh a second time before Naruto placed both his hands over her shoulders and started another series of thrusts into his new lover's body. Tsume responded by bringing her arms under his and holding onto his back and hold him close to her while she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place. Much to her delight, he was able to reach even deeper within her. Naruto and Tsume then locked lips again in another passionate kiss with both their tongues battling it out in one another's mouths and their eyes locked onto one another.

As Naruto began to pick up speed, sweat was pouring down their naked bodies again and Naruto's crotch was slapping against Tsume's in a wet flesh sounding noise. Tsume was crying out loudly in pleasure as Naruto thrust into her, feeling like he was trying to fuck her brains out of her. This was easily the best sex she'd had in a long long time. The only person who ever made her feel this good was her late husband when they made love. Especially on the nights he squirted Hana and later Kiba into her womb. All other lovers she had after that never came close but Naruto made her feel like she was on her honeymoon all over again. She made a mental note to tell Yoshino and Makino who were widowed just recently about this.

[Quick Author's Note] (These are Shikaku and Inoichi wives. More on them much later)

As Naruto continued pounding away within Tsume, he could feel the pressure rising again and knew he was gonna finish real soon. Tsume knew this too from feeling his cock twitch inside her and this was good because she was about to have another orgasm as well which was great because she wanted to have another combined climax with her new young lover. After slamming his cock into her with such speed and force, Tsume started whimpering in a very high pitch which meant she was cumming. Naruto groaned from feeling how unbelievably tight she got just now and doubled his efforts to ride out her orgasm. Tsume's eyes rolled back as Naruto thrust into her a few more times before he slammed his eyes shut and came again.

Tsume let out another long moan as Naruto shot several spurts of hot cum up into her body which felt great and the ecstasy that she felt was even more intense than last time. Naruto would lay over top of Tsume once his climax was finished to catch his breath but kept himself up on his elbows so as not to be laying directly on top of her. Once he had a chance to catch his breath, he gently withdrew himself from her wet pussy and rolled over onto his side while Tsume kept breathing hard like she just finished running a marathon. She then felt Naruto gently roll her onto her side and positioned himself right behind her in a spoons position before he began to kiss her lovely neck. Tsume thought the affections he gave her felt really good.

Getting up on one elbow, Tsume reached back with one hand to grab hold of Naruto's head before pulling him into another kiss. As they made out, she could feel Naruto's cock hardening against her bare ass and knew that he was up for another round. She was glad that he was such a powerhouse of energy and chakra because she wasn't gonna be satisfied with just two rounds. She wanted Naruto to fuck her til she couldn't sit up right again. Naruto then reached down with one hand to lift her leg up and he hooked his elbow around her knee to keep it up so he could have easier access. Tsume would then reach down and grab hold of him before lining him up with her awaiting pussy and sliding him inside her body once again.

Naruto waisted no time at all thrusting away within her and Tsume let out a cry from the waves of pleasure that racked her body each time Naruto rammed his manhood into her. From this angle, she felt even better than the last two times and that was really saying something because they were awesome. Naruto then snaked one hand underneath her to squeeze and massage one of her breasts in his hand which only made her cry out even more. He then decided to take it a step further by reaching down with his other hand to play with her clit as he kept thrusting into her.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she reached new levels of pleasure.

Sweat was pouring down their bodies again like rain drops as Naruto kept on ramming his cock into her wet and tightening pussy. Naruto would kiss and lick the back of her neck and shoulder while he kept fucking her and Tsume's tongue hung out of her mouth as she felt shock waves coursing through her body from the intense pleasure she felt from his powerful and quick thrusts. Naruto could feel Tsume's innards get even tighter and she started whimpering in a higher pitch again which meant that she was about to cum again very soon. Naruto worked to double his efforts and soon, he could feel the pressure rising in his groin again. Tsume smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Naruto's crotching was slapping loudly against Tsume's bare ass as he thrust into her with as much power and speed as he could which was driving the Inuzuka matriarch absolutely wild. Finally, both of them would climax a third time with her vaginal muscles tightening around his cock like a vice grip and this would send him over the edge as he exploded inside her a third time. Tsume's pussy milked him greedily for his cum and she felt incredible as he filled her belly up to the brim with his hot semen. Once their orgasms had subsided, Naruto gently pulled back out of her and lay down with her back against his chest as they both took a few minutes to catch their breath. Tsume was having the best pleasure high ever right now.

Naruto then got up and figured that he'd have one more go at her. Tsume was surprised when Naruto rolled her over onto her stomach and pulled her hips upward so she'd be on her knees with her backside to him. She looked back to see him stroking his cock again and getting it back up to full strength.

"Again?" she asked as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"I think I've got enough energy for one more pounding." he replied with his foxy grin. "Unless of course, you just wanna call it a day and go home." he added.

Tsume smirked and angled herself so that he could get the best view of her backside. "Hey, I started this so I'm finishing this." she smirked. "Now I want you to fuck me like a little bitch in heat!" she barked at him.

"Careful what you wish for." he smirked before grabbing hold of her hips again.

Naruto lined himself up and pushed himself into her body a fourth time and Tsume let out another cry as she felt him stretch open her pussy once again. Naruto charged his hips forward with speed and power, ramming his cock furiously in and out of her wet pussy and rocking Tsume back and fourth. Tsume gripped the grass beneath her tightly and moaned loudly, almost like she was howling from the shock waves of pleasure that course throughout her body. Naruto gave one of her ass cheeks a good spanking and Tsume let out a pleasurable hiss at that. One of the other things about Inuzuka ladies was they enjoyed mixing a little pain with pleasure and she loved it when he lovers would swat her on the ass real hard.

Naruto then decided to mix things up a bit and reached down to grab hold of her wrists before pulling back and hoisting her up. From this new position, his cock was grinding away within her in an even more pleasurable angle than before. Tsume was screaming in ecstasy as Naruto's crotch slammed against her bare ass. For Tsume, what made this even hotter was the position he was fucking her. As the Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan, it would be a scandal for her to be allowing someone other then her husband to be plowing her in doggy style. If Hana, Kiba or anyone else from the clan were to see her bent over like this with Naruto fucking her like she was his little bitch, they would probably kill over and die of a heart attack right there.

And right now, she didn't give a shit. Naruto was making her feel like she was a newly married women again and on her wedding night with her late husband and that was all that mattered. As Naruto picked up on speed and power, Tsume could feel her fourth climax fast approaching. She started whimpering again in that same high pitch like before which meant that this was gonna be another really big one. Naruto wasn't too far behind either as he felt the pressure growing in his groin again. Tsume smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again and readied for another glorious finish. Both of them started moaning together before one more thrust and Tsume's wet caverns coiled around Naruto's cock like a Boa Constrictor.

Naruto groaned loudly as he fired off several more large spurts of hot cum into her and Tsume let out a loud and long howl as she felt her last and most powerful orgasm yet.

[Inuzuka Compound]

Meanwhile, Hana and Kiba were in their living room and enjoying some quality time together with a hot cup of tea. Just then, they both heard a loud howling which got them, Akamaru and the Haimaru Triplets to look up and towards the window from where it came from.

"Was...was that Mom?" asked Kiba.

Both of them were silent for a moment when it stopped before they smiled and continued where they left off with their conversation. "Nah, couldn't be." replied Hana who took a quick sip of her tea.

[Naruto And Tsume]

Naruto and Tsume remained joined at the hip as they caught their breath and as the sweat rolled down their bare skin. Tsume was panting like a dog from feeling the ecstasy wash over her, the feeling of his seed filling up her womb and their mixed cum with some of her urine leaking out of her pussy and trailing down his shaft and balls. This was easily the best fuck fest she had ever been a part of in a long time. After ten minutes later, Tsume and Naruto washed off in the river before getting dressed again. Once they got the rest of their cloths on, Tsume whistled real loudly and Kuromaru came back to which she scratched him behind his only ear and told him what a good boy he was to make sure that they had their privacy.

She then looked back at Naruto who was packing up his training gear. "Like I was saying before, thank you so much for saving both Konoha and the world Naruto-Kun." she said with her trademark shit eating grin.

Naruto smirked back at her as he slug his pack over his shoulder. "My pleasure." he replied which got both of them to laugh.

Then they were off. Naruto was headed back to Konoha for the bathhouses because while he did take a quick dip in the river to clean up, he still wanted to take a nice and long hot bath to relax after an afternoon of training and fucking. Tsume was heading back home herself but figured that she'd take the long way so she could think up a good lie to explain to Hana and Kiba why she was late getting home for dinner. All the while, she was thinking of the time she spent with Naruto. She thought that the kid had to be blessed by the gods for his skills in love making.

"You look like you had a great time Ma'am." said Kuromaru to his mistress. "And I'm glad. I haven't seen you this happy in a long while." he added.

Tsume was indeed very happy. In fact, she was quite sure that she had achieved what she had set out to do. Since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War was over now and a new era of peace had begun, it was decided that Hana was ready to take her rightful place as the new Alpha of the Inuzuka Clan. And while Tsume was looking forward to finally being done with clan business, this would leave her with a lot of free time. Sure she could have Hana and Kiba drop by and visit as much as she liked, but both her kids were all gown up now and didn't need her like they used to. This had created a need for a new purpose and the desire to really feel like a new mother again. And that was the main reason she tracked down Naruto.

Tsume wanted to have another baby and who better to squirt another kid into her than the greatest hero of the five great shinobi nations? And after all the baby batter he ejaculated into her, it would be a miracle if he didn't knock her up. However, she did make a mental note that if she somehow wasn't pregnant, she'd just track him down and screw him again like today. She had his scent now and it wouldn't take her long at all to find him if she needed to.

"Indeed I did Kuromaru, indeed I did." she smirked as she walked home.

[Author's Notes] Sorry this one took so long. I've had a really bad case of writer's block but I'm pretty sure I'm over it now so I shouldn't have much trouble updating from here on out.

Something to look forward to, I plan on retrying a new Naruto and Tayuya love story since my first one was deleted so keep an eye out for the upcoming story "Special Assignment" which will involve Tayuya getting a secret mission to recruit Naruto into Otogakure.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM, letting me know what you think because I love getting them and hearing from my readers and if any of you have any thoughts or ideas for any of my current stories or even future stories, please let me know and if I like it, I'll do it.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	5. Naruto X Shion

[With Naruto]

Naruto was leaving his training grounds now and heading back to the village. After hours of training and then having some hot and steamy passionate sex with Tsume, Naruto was very hungry and boy was he in the mood for a hot bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. He walked in through the front gates and wasn't paying too much attention to the delegation who recently just arrived. To him, diplomats from other lands visited his village all the time so he wasn't really interested in knowing who. Chances were that they wanted to speak with the Hokage instead anyway so it really didn't matter. But he was so oblivious to the party that had arrived that he didn't even notice that these were officials from the Land of Demons and he didn't even notice the young woman who certainly noticed him.

He simply made his way to Ichiraku Ramen when he heard a young woman call out his name. "Naruto-Kun!"

He turned around to see a lovely young woman with platinum blonde hair and lavender colored eyes. He smiled when she ran up to see him. "Shion-Chan!" he replied happily.

"It's so good to see you again." she said as she hugged him with him hugging her back.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. What're you're doing here?" he asked her.

"The Land of Demons wishes to further improve relationships with the five great villages and we're stopping by Konoha first." she answered. "I was so glad to hear that I was coming here with our delegation and I wanted to see you again." she told him.

"Well I'm really happy to see you again Shion-Chan." he replied. "Are you staying long? Because I was hoping we could catch up." he told her.

"Actually, I am a little hungry and I was gonna grab a lunch. Would you join me? My treat." she offered.

Shion took Naruto by the hand and led him off to the closest restaurant she could find. He was hoping to go to Ichiraku's really but he was still happy to at least catch up with Shion again. She treated him to a hot and well prepared meal of white rice, stir fried vegetables and pork while she got herself something from their vegetarian menu. Both of them sat across from one another at a table near the window while they ate and enjoyed their drinks and one another's company.

"I gotta admit, I'm real happy to see you again Shion-Chan." he said smiling and leaning with one arm one the table. "How have you been lately?' he asked her.

"I've been well." she answered smiling back. "Busy seeing to my duties as a priestess but they've also been a little boring. Things just aren't as fun and exciting when you're not around." she told him.

"I'm sorry for not visiting more often." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "But I've been extremely busy lately." he told her.

"Saving the world you mean?" she asked while leaning forward with her cheeks resting in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"You heard about that huh?' he asked her.

"I don't know anybody who hasn't." she replied. "Everyone is talking about you now. The man who did the impossible and defeated the Akatsuki, a resurrected Madara and even an evil death goddess who was bent on destroying everything. You're a hero Naruto-Kun." she said in a very dreamy way.

"I didn't do it by myself y'know." he told her. "I had help from all of my friends. Without them, I don't think I could have beaten Kaguya at all." he explained.

"Bollocks!" she protested sitting up straight again. "The Naruto-Kun I know never gives up and would have found a way. You always do!" she told him.

Naruto chuckled at that with a foxy grin. "Glad to see you still have such confidence in me." he replied.

By now the both of them finished their plates and emptied their drinks. "I'm so happy you were willing to join me Naruto-Kun." she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch. That was great." he said sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto-Kun?" she asked blushing a bit.

"Yes Shion-Chan?' he asked back.

"The hotel I'm staying at isn't far from here." she told him. "Wanna head back to my room for dessert?" she offered.

"That would be great." he replied getting up.

She stood up and walked with him with her arm looped with his. 'Today you're gonna honor your promise to me and I'm gonna get that baby.' she thought with a sinister yet sexy smirk.

[Naruto's House]

Sakura and Tenten came back shortly after they had both finished training and were now just hanging out and talking. It was nice that they had recently moved in with Naruto because the both of them didn't have the chance to hang out and talk as much given that they were both on different teams. Now that they had moved in with Naruto, they were able to spend more time and get to know their new roommate better because they both now lived under the same roof as their new boyfriend. They were simply sitting back and enjoying the nice air conditioned room with a hot cup of tea while they talked.

"So how about you Tenten? How was your day?" Sakura asked the brunette.

"Same as always." she replied before taking a quick sip. "Gai-Sensei and Lee are over hyped about everything they do and take things way too far while Neji and I try to just get it done and move on with the important parts of the training session." she told her. "There are days where I really wish that those two would simply grow up." she added.

"I can only imagine." replied the pinkette before she took a quick sip of her own tea.

"No you don't. You really don't." said Tenten with an annoyed face.

Deciding to change the topic a bit, Sakura asked her something else. "Does your team know that you've moved in with me and Naruto-Kun?" she asked her.

"Not yet." she replied with a smirk. "I figured that I'll wait a little while longer before I drop that bombshell." she told her. "By the way, have you seen Naruto-Kun lately? I would have expected to see him come back by now." she told her.

"Well I know someone who has seen him." Sakura smirked. "Tsume Inuzuka looked like she just "Thanked" Naruto-Kun for saving us all during the war." she told her.

"Wait, you're saying Naruto-Kun...are you sure?" Tenten asked surprised.

"Trust me. She had the same smile on her face and glow I had when Naruto-Kun made love to me." she told her.

Tenten was surprised that Naruto would sleep with Tsume of all women but smiled none the less. "Wow what a guy." she replied.

"I wonder who else plans on "Thanking" Naruto-Kun before he comes home today." said Sakura as she poured herself another cup of tea.

[Shion's Hotel Room]

The door to Shion's bedroom crashed open as Naruto and the priestess made out furiously. As if they were trying to devour one another. The blonde male kicks the door closed and they continue to lock lips and kiss as Shion walks backwards to her bed. Both of them remained joined at the lips as they clumsily take off their footwear before they get to her nicely made bed with clean sheets and comfortable bedding. Shion spins Naruto around and has him sit on her bedside while she helps him out of his clothing. In just a matter of seconds his jacket and tee shirt are removed revealing his very well toned physique to her. She took a moment to revel in his rock hard muscles. His pecks, abs, biceps and overall upper body is nothing short of amazing and she licks her lips in excitement.

Naruto sat back and enjoyed the show as she stripped herself before him. Naruto smiled as his eyes moved up and down her now completely naked body. She had a nice pair of tits, plump and perky, fair skin from top to bottom and creamy smooth, a nice flat stomach with curvy hips and a thin waist and her legs looked like they went on for days.

"You're beautiful." he told her, making her blush.

"Today I want you to honor the promise you made to me Naruto-Kun." she said as she slowly walked forward while swaying her hips. "I want you to give me a child like you said you would." she cooed.

"I think it's gonna take me a few tries but I think I'm up to the challenge." he said before she locked lips with him again.

She pushed him back and climbed up over top of him while they furiously made out just like they did before. Naruto's hands roamed up and down her body and he couldn't get over how soft and smooth her skin felt in his hands. His hands traveled south and he gave her nice round and firm ass cheeks a nice squeeze which made her moan in delight into the kiss. She then broke the kiss and shifted herself over him so that her now hardened nipples were directly in his face.

"Naruto-Kun, make me feel good." she pleaded as she blushed bright red.

Naruto responded by licking at one of her tits before taking it into his mouth. She softly moaned as he started to suckle on the soft pink orb of flesh in his mouth while he brought another hand up to squeeze her other breast. Shion was in heaven while Naruto sucked and gently nibbled on one of her nipples while his other hand played with and massaged her other breast. Naruto then switched tits now sucking on her other nipple and switching hands to play with the first boob he was playing with earlier. All the while Shion's pussy was nice and moist with some of her fluids leaking down her thighs. Finally, she climbed up some more and straddled Naruto's face with his lips only inches from her now dripping pink snatch. Naruto had a great view from down under. The carpets matched the drapes too.

"Naruto-Kun." she pleaded as she looked down waiting for him to act.

Naruto responded by gripping her hips and lifting his head a bit. Shion let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Naruto licking into her folds and tasting her dripping wet pussy. Naruto thought she tasted really sweet with a hint of spicy and he loved it. He also found her clitoris and started licking at it to which sent shivers up her spine and sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He then decided to shift a little and stick his tongue into her wet folds and swivel it around in her moist and slimy caverns.

"Naruto-Kun! That feels wonderful! That feels so good!" she moaned.

He then brought his hands up to cup her breasts in his hands again as well as lightly pinch her nipples. This caused her to cry out even louder and she responded by holding his hands in place as if she were desperate, not wanting him to stop squeezing and massaging her breasts. As he continued to eat away at her pussy, he could feel her inner walls constrict around his tongue and knew that she was nearing the end. He worked to double his efforts and squeezed her tits a little harder and really worked his tongue as far up into her body as he could to help her reach her climax.

"Naruto-Kun!" she gasped as her eyes were rolling back. "I'm...I'm...I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the top of her lungs as she threw her head back.

Naruto felt her squirt several gushes of her nectar into his awaiting mouth and he continued his assault to clean up her womanly fluids and let her ride out her orgasm. Naruto savored the rich flavor of her cum before swallowing it and feeling it travel down his throat. Once she came down from her pleasure high, Shion then shifted and tured around. Naruto tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Not just yet Naruto-Kun, just lay there a little while longer." she told him.

Shion was now facing away from Naruto and from this new angle, Naruto got a great view of her backside including her pink puckered anus. He could feel Shion unzip his pants and take them off completely finally freeing his now fully erect cock from it's weather prison. Naruto groaned in satisfaction as she started stroking his long thick manhood in her hand and smiled when she heard him moan from how she stroked and jerked him off. She then gave the head of his penis a quick lick before giving it a longer lick from the head, down the shaft and up to the head again. Then she started licking at his cock more furiously before finally taking him into her mouth completely. She moaned from the rich taste and from feeling him in the back of her throat.

Naruto responded to this by grabbing her ass cheeks and lifting his head up to lick at her womanhood again just like before and soon both of them were moaning in unison as they pleasured one another in the sixty ninth. Naruto's attention was drawn to her asshole again and this gave him an idea.

'Tenten really seemed to like this, I wonder if Shion would.' he thought as he brought one hand forward.

Shion felt a strange pressure against her anus and stopped blowing her lover for only a second and let out a shriek in surprise when she felt Naruto insert his index finger into her ass and push in all the way up to the knuckle.

"Naruto-Kun! You shouldn't! That place is filthy!" she protested.

"There's nothing dirty about it Shion-Chan. It's just your ass." he said as he gently pumped his digit in and out of her back entrance.

Shion wanted to protest but felt the most amazing sensation wash over her when she started flexing his finger inside her and massaging the muscles of her rectum. This feeling of Naruto sticking his finger up her ass was still alien but not unwelcome and she soon found herself moaning in pleasure again. She then decided to just roll with it and let Naruto keep working on her asshole while she went back to sucking him off again.

'I wonder how I can make Naruto-Kun feel really good.' she thought as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. 'Oh wait, I know.' she thought as she smirked.

Naruto was still licking away at her pussy and working his finger around inside her ass but moaned when he felt an all too familiar sensation by now. Shion decided to sandwich his cock in between her large tits while sucking him off at the same time and Naruto was lost in the pleasure. He started upthrusting in between her large orbs of flesh and directly into her mouth and soon the both of them had a rhythm going. It didn't take long at all before Naruto could feel her really begin to clamp down onto both his tongue and his finger while he could feel the growing pressure in his loins. Shion felt him twitch in her mouth the moment she felt her own climax fast approaching and they both doubled their effort to make the other one cum. Seconds later, they both moaned loudly as they climaxed together.

Naruto was rewarded yet again with several gushes of Shion's sweet nectar as it splashed from her pussy and into his mouth and he drank it eagerly while Shion felt him explode into her mouth and struggled but still managed to swallow every mouthful of his salty yet delicious cum. She enjoyed gulping it all down and savoring the taste of his thick and slimy cum as he spurt several large loads into her mouth. Once they had calmed down from their pleasure highs, Shion climbed up and over to Naruto who sat up to greet her.

"That was a lot of fun." said Naruto with his trademark foxy grin.

"I hope you're not done yet Naruto-Kun. You still need to give me that baby." she said seductively.

Naruto responded by quickly flipping her over so that he was now on top of her and positioned comfortably between her legs with his now hardening cock resting on her still wet front entrance.

"I haven't even gotten started." he replied confidently.

Naruto then positioned the head of his penis at the entrance of her vagina and slowly entered. Shion moaned when she felt him enter her body but gave a sharp yelp when he finally broke her hymen and claimed her virginity. But she did bear with it until Naruto was fully sheathed within her and he decided to wait a second for her to fully adust to his girth before he'd started fucking her. Once the pain of being deflowered had subsided, Shion leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately and he kissed her back. The both of them moaned into one another's mouths as he started thrusting his hips forward and sliding his cock in and out of her body. She in turn started moving her own hips in sync with his and they soon got a steady rhythm going as they both began to pick up on speed and power.

Shion broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto, hugging him closer to her. Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest which felt really good. She also wrapped her legs around his waist and was delighted when she felt him reach even deeper inside. She was moaning loudly when she felt the head of his cock pounding against her cervix. She then rested her head on his shoulder and moaned as he kept thrusting himself in and out of her and she thought it felt amazing.

"Naruto-Kun! Harder!" she pleaded as she blushed a bright shade of crimson red. "Faster!" she urged.

Naruto complied with her request and was soon rapidly slamming his cock into her violently and powerfully with his crotch slapping loudly against hers making wet slapping noises. Naruto could feel the pressure building up in his loins again while Shion's moist caverns were started to coil around him tightly.

"Shion-Chan! I don't think I'm gonna last much longer! I'm about to blow my load!" he warned.

Shion knew he wasn't lying because she could feel him twitch inside her body which signaled that he was gonna release again. She also was on the verge of another orgasm and she was moaning loudly already because this was gonna be a very big one.

"Me too Naruto-Kun!' she cried.

Naruto was thrusting into her with as much speed and power until he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Shion-Chan! I'm gonna blow!" he shouted.

"Inside me Naruto-Kun! Cum inside me!" she screamed.

Within seconds, Naruto felt her coil around his cock with unbelievable force which finally sent him over the edge. Naruto groaned loudly and shot several large hot strands of cum into her awaiting belly. Shion's back arched as her own orgasm hit her and she was overwhelmed with pleasure as she felt several spurts of Naruto's cum fill her womb. The both of them took a few moments to catch their breaths after calming down from their pleasure highs. Naruto rested on his elbows so that he wouldn't be laying directly on top of her but his cock was still inside of her warm and wet pussy. Shion looked up and smiled at Naruto and he down at her before leaning down and started kissing her. They both made out furiously for several minutes until she felt Naruto's erection return to full strength inside of her.

Naruto pulled out though and got up onto his knees while she sat up. "Shion-Chan, lay on your side I wanna show you a great position." he told her with a grin.

Trusting him, she did as she was told and lay on one side but kept watching and smiling at him. Naruto stroked himself to keep himself aroused before positioning himself right behind her on his side and started gently kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck. She moaned at his affection and then felt him lift her leg up, arching it up in the air. She felt his cock against her pussy again which sent shivers up her spine. She reached down and grabbed hold of his cock before lining him up and letting him slip himself inside her again. She moaned and blushed from how he really stretched her out and she thought he was right. This new angle put pressure on certain spots inside her that made this feel amazing. Naruto then started another series of thrusts into her body.

She moaned again when one of his hands snaked underneath her, came back up and griped one of her breasts and started squeezing it firmly. He also reached down with his other hand and started playing with her clit again which only served to double her pleasure. She reached back to grab hold of the back of Naruto's head with her fingers running through his hair. She looked deep into his eyes as he fucked her violently yet passionately.

"Naruto-Kun! Love me!" she pleaded.

Naruto locked lips with her again and picked up speed and power with his thrusts so now the bed was creaking, the headboard was slamming against the wall of the room and the sound of Naruto's crotch slapping against her bare ass was almost as loud as their heaving breathing and moaning. He was very skilled with his hands by now and was working wonders on her tit and clitoris. Shion was crying out in bliss from the shock waves of pleasure that washed over her whole body. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to fuck her brains out and leave her a ruined mess and her womb filled to the brim with his seed. It didn't take very long before she started breathing in a much higher pitch as her next orgasm was fast approaching.

"Damn Shion-Chan! You're really clamping down on me! I think I'm gonna cum again!" he warned as he felt the pressure rising in his loins from another climax.

"Me too!" she cried out as she was nearing her end and could feel Naruto twitch inside her again. "Cum in me again Naruto-Kun! Give me more of your seed! Give me a baby!" she screamed.

After a few more thrusts Naruto exploded inside her again which finally sent her over the edge. Shion let out a long and loud cry as she felt several large spurts of his cum shoot from his cock and into her uterus. She was now panting hard and gasping for breath as she felt the pleasure high run it's course. By now, both lovers were getting pretty sweaty and they both realized that they didn't have the AC running. Naruto gently withdrew himself from Shion and got up on his knees before he started stroking his cock for her to see.

"I still have a little more energy left in me if you wanna go Shion-Chan." he said with a smirk.

She responded my smiling and rolling over onto her front before getting up on her elbows and knees while presenting her backside to Naruto, giving him an amazing view of her ass again.

"Make me yours Naruto-Kun." she said seductively while shaking her ass a bit.

Naruto finished stroking himself and got behind her before lining his cock up with her pussy again and then thrusting into her body a third time. Shion let out a loud moun from being penetrated again from a new angle and before she knew it, Naruto was rocking her back and forth with violent thrusts with his crotch slapping loudly against her bare ass just like before. Naruto kept a firm grip on her hips and watched with satisfaction how her butt cheeks jiggled each time he slammed into her. He had to admit that she had a very very nice ass. Naruto then decided to turn up the heat by leaning in so that his chest was resting on her back and he brought his hands around to start squeezing and massaging her tits again. He was rewarded by another high pitched cry of bliss from Shion.

Her moans were music to his ear. Naruto then looked into her beautiful lavender colored eyes and she gazed back into his all while he was fucking her doggy style. They locked lips again in another passionate kiss just like they did many times before and began a heated battle between their tongues. Once their little make out session was over, Naruto took hold of her wrists and pulled back while keeping a gentle but firm grip on her. Shion was surprised by yet another angle from how he was fucking her but she loved it. Every time Naruto thrust into her with full force, the head of his cock would slam against her cervix and it was driving her mad with lust.

"Harder Naruto-Kun! Faster!" she urged him. "Kami this feels so good! Make me feel good Naruto-Kun! Fuck me harder!" cried the priestess.

Naruto was plowing into her as hard and as fast as he could at this point and now the both of them were completely drenched in each other's sweat. As Naruto continued his assault on her, he could feel her coiling around his cock again and this time he could tell she was gonna have a really big climax coming up because she was really squeezing him. Shion was crying loudly and could barely think but that didn't stop her from noticing Naruto twitch inside her pussy again. This was heaven for her at this point. Every time Naruto would cum inside her, the greater her chances of getting that baby she wanted from him. Naruto kept on thrusting until he finally crashed into her one last time and let out a loud groan, closing his eyes and feeling himself explode like a volcano.

Shion's eyes rolled back in her skull when she climaxed and she started panting with her tongue hanging from her mouth like a dog when she felt several more spurts of semen squirt from Naruto's cock into her womb. At this point, it would be divine intervention if she didn't get pregnant. Naruto fell backwards and gasped from his most recent orgasm and was now breathing hard and trying to regain control of himself. That was when he felt someone grip his penis again and looked to see Shion stroking him off with a hungry look in her eye.

"One more round Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

Naruto had to catch his breath but he smiled and gave her a satisfactory answer. "I think I have enough energy for one more round sure." he told her.

"Then lay down, I wanna be on top this time." she told him.

Naruto did as she said and lay comfortably on his back with his head resting on the pillow while she got up and straddled his waist. She stroked him in her hand until he rose to full strength again before lifting herself up, lining him up with her entrance and sitting back down and impaling herself on his manhood. Naruto gripped her hips while she placed her hands on his shoulders so that she could keep herself balanced before she started rolling her hips and moving his cock around inside of her. Naruto responded by upthrusting into her and he was delighted to see her tits bounce each time he would piston his cock inside of her. It actually didn't take long at all before she went from simply rolling her hips over him to bouncing up and down on his waist.

Naruto then brought her down so they could share another loving kiss. The two had a passionate make out session while Naruto kept thrusting his cock up into her body. Shion would moan into his mouth when she felt him reach down and squeeze her ass again. She actually found herself really enjoying the attention he gave her backside. Once they were done making out, Shion would sit back up and Naruto would respond to this by reaching up and yet again taking hold of her tits. Shion would place her hands over his and he would massage and squeeze them which pleasured her greatly. The sounds of the bed creaking, their heavy breathing and moaning filled the room as Naruto brought her closer and closer to her final orgasm. It didn't take long at all before he felt the pressure building up inside again.

Shion was well on her way to her next climax and she was delighted that yet again, Naruto twitched inside her which signaled that he was about to blow another load. She was overjoyed that Naruto was finally keeping his promise to her.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm so close!" she gasped as she felt herself about to climax for a final time. "Sweet Kami I'm so close!" she told him.

"Yeah me too!" he gasped as he felt her wrench around him till it felt like it was really starting to hurt. "I can tell that this is gonna be my biggest one yet!" he warned.

"Give it all to me Naruto-Kun! I want all of it! I want you're baby!" she screamed.

And within just a matter of seconds the both of them felt one last intense climax and both of them cried out each other's names in unison. Shion had a blissful look on her face from the pleasure high she was in and the several large spurts of his cum that now filled her womb to the point where their mixed cum was leaking out of her pussy and down his shaft and balls. She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks because she felt that nothing could ruin this moment. She then rolled over off of Naruto and was done as was Naruto who was pretty sure he wasn't gonna be doing this again at least for a while. Naruto then brought her into him and she lay her head on his chest, now enjoying the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

"That had to be the best dessert I ever had Shion-Chan." he said as he was able to breath again regularly.

"Naruto-Kun this was so wonderful." she replied. "I missed you and this had to be the best reunion I could have ever hoped for." she told him.

"Shion-Chan, can I ask you something?' he asked.

"Go right ahead." she replied.

"I know that you're gonna be leaving for the Land of Demons again soon, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." she answered. "At the very most, our delegation is only staying for three days. Depends on what out meetings with the Hokage are like." she explained. "Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Well, I wanna know if I'll ever get to see the baby I gave you." he replied. "I'm happy I was able to fulfill a promise I made to you and I'm glad that I'm helping you fulfill your role as a priestess, but the child will still be mine. Will I ever get to see it?' he asked.

Shion smiled. "Of course you will." she answered. "I promise, I'll bring our son or daughter over every year on their birthday to visit their Father." she told him.

"A promise huh?' he asked with a smirk.

"Believe it." she replied.

"Funny." he retorted before just laying down and enjoying her company.

Naruto had the feeling that he was gonna be having many more nights like this in the days to come.

[Author's Notes] I'm sorry for the long wait everyone but I still don't have a computer and I'm still swamped with work. But I promise that I'll keep this story going as long as I can. Just bear in mind that I also have other stories that I wanna update too.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM on what you thought of the chapter and if you have any ideas you wanna share please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
